Snippety Snippets
by JadedLadies
Summary: A series of unfortunate drabbles, written for our bothersome friends, who've given us dreadful prompts. Proceed, but cautiously. Anything goes.
1. Criminal

_Criminal_ will be reposted on May 2, 2012 as its own, independent story. Thanks to our dedicated readers who've requested that Jadsmama continues her wonderful story.

Look for teasers on The Fictionators and PicTeases blogs, character pictures on PhotoBucket and follow us on Twitter JadedLadies2.

Thank you, as always, for your endless support,

Rhonda & Lori


	2. Promises

**Prompt ****name:** Promises

**Written ****by: ** ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main ****Character(s): ** Edward/Bella, Tyler

**Rating:** M

**Photo ****prompts ****can ****be ****viewed ****here:** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer****:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**WARNING:** This prompt contains mentions of abuse and adultery.

Many thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing. Thank you to tanglingshadows for pre-reading.

_A little background about Snippety Snippets. Jadsmama and myself, along with our dreadful friends, tanglingshadows and Jessypt, had been emailing picture prompts to each other for several months. Each time we set different rules, i.e. drabble length, has to be written in past or present tense, we can't use the same adjective more than twice, and so on. We won't bore you to death with the rules every week, but as an example, this one required us to write three short "looks" into the lives of our characters, using the same prompt. Since I'm an over-achiever at heart, I made sure each part used a word from the poem. _

_**Poem inspiration:**_

_Promises are worse than lies, because you make them hope._

_Hope for something that you're not sure you can give._

_~ Author unknown_

_**Part I: **__**(124 words)**_

"Please don't cry, love," I begged as I dried Bella's tears.

"Edward…"

"He won't touch you again. You hear me?"

"He's my husband," she cried out, shaking with fear.

I steadied my breath and whispered slowly, "I don't give a fuck anymore, sweetheart. You're mine now. I **promise**."

Bella circled her arms tightly around my neck and begged me to let her stay.

_As if I could let her go._

We'd become careless, and her husband had caught us as we left the restaurant. Later, he beat the shit out of her, again, and Bella called me to pick her up after Tyler passed out.

I washed the blood from the cuts scattered along her back, as she held the icepack against her face.

_**Part II: **__**(94 words****)**_

"I love you with every ounce of my heart, body and soul. Please, Isabella, say you'll be my wife. Marry me?"

I waited for her reply. It wasn't the first time I'd proposed to her and, if she said no again, it wouldn't be the last.

She was my **hope**.

My love.

The sound of our breaths filled the quiet room, as I nervously awaited my fate.

Looking up at Bella as I knelt on one knee before her, I saw tears run down her cheeks.

"Yes," she whispered.

I kissed her new ring.

_**Part III: ****(95 words)**_

"_I **give** you this ring as a sign of my commitment and love."_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

"_You may kiss your bride." _

"_It's my honor to present before you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen!" our pastor proudly stated._

It had been seven years since the day I almost lost my Bella.

Six years since her divorce.

Five proposals and four rejections.

Three years ago we married and moved to a new city.

Then, just last week, we welcomed our second son.

I'd kept my promises to her.

Every promise.

Always.

**A/N: Rhomama, you had my heart at hello, babycakes. ILY to the moon and back. Times two.**

**For those of you who read Endings & Beginnings, don't forget we donated MC's adoption outtake to Fandom Gives Back to raise money for Alex's Lemonade Stand. There's still time to donate on the FGB blog to receive a wonderful compilation of stories, one of which is Chapter 1 of Jessypt's new story!**

**Jadsmama will post a prompt every Wednesday and I'll post on Saturdays. ****T****hanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Once Upon a Dream

Prompt Name: Once Upon a Dream

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): single character

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime Ladysharkey1 for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

Despite the sunshine streaming through the windows, gloom engulfed me as I sat at my kitchen table, staring at the laptop in front of me.

I'd logged into Facebook hoping to catch up on my friends' lives. Instead of adventures and random updates on the people I cared about, a name, the one that I'd managed to forget about over the years, beaconed to me from the right hand side of the screen. It felt like it was written in flashing letters, taunting me, when it was merely in the same black as every other name on the page.

Edward Cullen was listed under the 'Someone you Might Know' section. Did I know him? I sure in the hell used to. Do I know _this _Edward? I doubt it.

Before me was the man that had once charmed me by simply flashing his sexy smirk my way, the very one he'd planted on his face as he stood with a group of friends and a petite brunette tucked into his side.

I used to get lost in his moss colored eyes; they were always filled with lust and gave away the sinful thoughts I knew he had about me. It made me feel powerful, as if I had somehow managed to capture a part of him, even if it wasn't exactly how I'd wanted to be seen by him. Those eyes that I craved to look into now gazed back at me through a computer screen filled with an expression I had never once received from him.

_Love._

My heart started to pound, and a lump formed in my throat.

Could I handle clicking on this man's profile and seeing the life that I had once fantasized about but always knew I would never be privileged enough to have?

How would my brain begin to explain to my heart that it was perfectly normal that he had moved on and allowed a woman to captivate his heart?

Would I be able to forget his name after exiting out of the screen?

With shaky hands, my fingers glided against the touch pad of the computer, moving me one step closer to my past, one I wasn't sure I was ready to relive but couldn't resist.

Edward had always had that kind of pull on me, and it appeared nothing had changed as I doubled clicked on the section for his picture albums without any further thought.

The instant the page of photos loaded on the screen, I knew I had made the wrong decision. Tears sprung to my eyes, and soft cries filled my chest as I scanned over each one.

I continued to torture myself by opening the first photo that I came to. It was a family of four, _his family_, dancing together.

Edward Cullen was not only married, he had kids. The title of father and husband was something I never thought he would settle down enough to earn, yet the woman in the pictures, _his wife_, was the reason all of that had changed.

I enlarged the picture, wanting to memorize every detail about her and hoping something would stand out as to why she was worthy of him, and I wasn't all those years ago.

She wasn't ugly, just very plain with dull brown hair and eyes to match. The beauty of the picture was the way they eyed each other as they held their small children's hands. You could feel their attachment to one another and see how much they loved each other by the intimate look they shared.

I couldn't fight the tears any longer and finally allowed them and the loss of pride to escape.

I wanted_ that _with him but wished I'd never felt that way. I used to hope that he'd see me as the girl of his dreams not just someone with whom he was guaranteed a good time.

Unable to look at him and his wife any longer, I moved on to another picture, thinking anything had to be better than the candid glimpse into their relationship.

I was wrong.

As I scanned numerous pictures of his children, I had to hold my breath. I couldn't help but wonder what they'd look like if their hair would have been lighter or if they'd happened to have blue eyes instead of brown.

I felt selfish and ungrateful for the wonderful family I had but couldn't help but grieve for the life I had desperately wanted years ago.

As much as I hated to admit it to myself (and would never be able to say out loud), it hurt to see him happy.

Edward broke me eleven years ago, and I'd struggled for years afterward to rebuild myself. Between seeing his family and interactions with people I once knew on his Facebook page, it took me back to a time when I considered him mine, a period in my life I hated to reminisce about because it hurt too much to relive.

We had started off as friends, swiftly adding _with benefits_ to that title, yet we acted like a true couple in every sense of the word. Everyone knew about our committed, non-committed relationship and assumed we would eventually make it official.

Just like everyone else, I thought that, too. Edward was mister popular, captain of everything, and the first person on everyone's list to invite to a party. I figured he needed time to mature, to see that he was the kind of man that wanted to settle down and have a serious relationship with a woman to live the stereotypical life.

I was right, but it took me two years to realize I wasn't the woman he wanted.

As my feelings for Edward grew, I started to realize I was settling by keeping up with our charade of a relationship. When I told him that I wanted more, a real commitment from him, he politely told me that he didn't see that type of future with me.

Heartbroken and embarrassed, I managed to make it through the remainder of our senior year of college with minimal interaction with him. On the outside I played the perfect role of a confident women who knew she deserved more than being someone's booty call and happy that we went our separate ways. Inside was another story. I longed for his touch despite the fact I knew the feeling behind it was meaningless.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, filling my lungs and attempting to calm myself down. That insecure twenty-something year-old woman was creeping into my body once again, making me pine for a man that I hadn't missed in years.

I wouldn't go back to the dark days when I wondered why I wasn't good enough to win over his heart. There was no way I could allow him to hold that power over me again, especially knowing that when I'd given it to him, I'd hated myself for it.

The sounds of my husband and daughter's laughter as they pushed through the front door broke the Edward Cullen trance I was in. Hearing them call out to me brought me back to reality, reminding me that I wasn't enough for him for a reason.

_I was meant to be somebody important to them._

I quickly closed my computer and wiped my eyes free of the tears that had escaped. I pictured his smiling face one last time and said a silent _thanks_ to him for showing me that to the right person, you never have to compromise who you are.

My husband greeted me with a warm smile and a soft kiss to my forehead, making me forget Edward Cullen for good.

_**Social networking really is a blessing and a curse.**_

_**Hugs and kisses to FoundMyEdward, she is the best fangirl ever and I'm happy to call her a friend. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Jadsmama**_


	4. Double Dog Dare Ya!

**Prompt ****name:** Double Dog Dare Ya!

**Written ****by: **ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main ****Character(s): **Rosalie / Emmett

**Rating:** M

**Photo ****prompts ****can ****be ****viewed ****here: ** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**Thank you:** Jessypt for beta'ing and tanglingshadows for pre-reading.

**WARNING:** This prompt is the **opposite** of an HEA. You've been warned.

Some of our prompts will be longer, some shorter, but we hope you enjoy them regardless of their length. This is my shortest drabble. I love writing dialogue and lemons, so I was prompted to write something different. And short.

* * *

><p>His words repeated in my head like a broken record.<p>

"_I double dog dare ya, Rosalie!" _

I'm a fifteen-year-old free spirit, a rebel without a cause, as my mom calls me. So when Emmett Cullen, the boy I'd do absolutely anything to impress, dared me to run across the tree-lined field and take the balloons that were set up for a child's birthday party, I didn't think twice.

I ran for him.

"_I double dog dare ya, Rosalie!"_

As my feet carry me away from the scene of the crime, I rushed to join Emmett and could hear his laughter the closer I got.

Ouch. What? Pain. Confusion. Screaming.

Quiet.

It was the day I forgot to look both ways before racing through the parking lot.

That Saturday, I died for Emmett Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not the only person who wanted to kill Rosalie throughout most of the Twilight Saga. Admit it! But seriously, make sure you look both ways before crossing traffic.**

**Jadsmama, You're the _ying_ to my _yang_ and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. JS**

**Enjoy your weekend. Let me hear it…the good and the bad. =)**


	5. Million Dollar Question

Prompt Name: Million Dollar Question

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Rob Pattinson

Rating: M

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

Photo prompts can be viewed here: photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.

Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>We've <em>****_had _****_some _****_serious _****_drabbles _****_lately._****_ I _****_think _****_it's _****_time _****_to _****_liven _****_it _****_up_****_…_****_._**

"Hey, Rob, over here!" I waved my hands high above my head, calling attention to myself.

I was determined to get an interview with the Twilight heartthrob, not only because I would get kudos from everyone in the office, but because I was secretly obsessed with him.

It must have been my lucky night. My frantic arm-waving must have grabbed his attention, and he made his way to the fence that was holding me back from the red carpet.

"'ello," he greeted me in his sexy English accent, briefly dazzling me.

"Hello, Rhonda from _The __On-topper __Times,"_ I introduced myself as I stuck my microphone out towards him. "Tell me Rob, how does it feel to be the crush of teens and the fantasy for cougars around the world?"

_Shit, __did __I __just __really __ask __him __that?_

"Teens and cougars, huh?" He smirked, challenging me. "I'm not sure there's any truth to the cougar part."

A blush flooded the apples of his cheeks, making him even more appealing to _this _cougar.

"Trust me, Rob, it's true. Have you ever heard of a fanfiction website?" I asked without thinking.

_Oh, __fuck. __Shut __up, __Rhonda. __Ask __the __questions __you __were __advised __to __ask._

He shook his head with a questioning look upon his face.

"Well, let me tell you, cougars, or should I say middle aged women, are obsessed with you as Edward Cullen, even your cock gets fantasized and written about on there," I stated with as much composure as I could. Apparently, my filter was completely shot.

He raised both eyebrows but kept the sexy smirk on his face. He was clearly stunned by my outburst, as was I.

"Now, tell me, Rhonda, how do _you_ know this?" he challenged, attempting to hold back a laugh.

_Ummm... __would __it __be __inappropriate __to __tell __him __I'm __one the people __who __writes __about __it?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I <em>****_bet _****_Rob _****_is _****_tired _****_of _****_the _****_grueling _****_press _****_and _****_their _****_mundane _****_questions. _****_Don't _****_you _****_think _****_he'd _****_rather _****_have _****_an _****_interview _****_like _****_this _****_one? _****_;)_**

**_Thanks _****_for _****_Reading!_**

**_Jadsmama_**


	6. On Top of the World

**Prompt ****name: ** On Top of the World

**Written ****by: **ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main ****Character(s): **Bella / Edward

**Rating:** M

**Photo ****prompts ****can ****be ****viewed ****here: **PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**A lemon in honor of our favorite couple's honeymoon. Enjoy! Thank you to Jessypt for beta'ing and tanglingshadows for pre-reading.**

* * *

><p>"Your skin is so fucking soft," I mumble against her stomach. My tongue flicks out, swirling around her belly button. "Tasty," I whisper.<p>

We've made love more times in the past six days than we have in our seven-month whirlwind courtship.

"Don't tease me, Mr. Cullen," she moans in a raspy, pleading voice as I grind my hips rhythmically, hating the clothes that keep us apart.

Taking a stuttering breath, I speak while I move towards her breast, "Never, Mrs. Cullen. Teasing you is the last damn thing on my mind… Oh shit!" I nearly shout as she quickly flips us over and scoots up to straddle me. She smirks down at me and I have no choice but to smile at her.

_So cute!_

"Yeah… you like this, huh?" My wife roughly rubs her body along mine, settling over my waist, teasing me.

My hands travel up her sides and begin to pull her shirt off her sexy body. My urge to flip her onto her back and dominate our time is warring with my instinct to let her lead tonight. I slide her down lower, so our bodies are aligned. I can feel Bella's heat against me.

"I fucking love it," I grunt and throw her bra. It probably lands somewhere on the bed, not that I care.

In a near frantic state of mutual need, we undress quickly, and our bodies connect over and over again. We spend the last night of our honeymoon exploring _her_ deepest needs.

I love the demanding side of my wife.

And her insatiable desires.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you're reading this prompt, shame on you! Why aren't you sitting in a theater watching it on the screen in front of your very own eyes? Breaking Dawn Part 1 is awesome, right? Damn, Rob is just… _Gah!_ And Kristen playing dead kills me. LOL What was your favorite scene? Who loved Emmett, Esme and Seth? Mothering Esme was a beautiful thing to see.**

**Thanks for being so fuckawesome... just like my Rhomama!**


	7. Flicker of Life

Prompt Name: Flicker of Life

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime Ladysharkey1 for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

* * *

><p>"Have I told you lately how thankful I am for you?" Edward whispers in my ear as his arms snake around my waist, pulling me into his embrace.<p>

"About a million times today alone," I answer back, keeping my tone as soft as his.

The day has been spent in support of finding a cure for cancer, walking and showing our confidence in researchers to discover a way to stop the cycle of people losing their lives to such a devastating disease.

As the darkness of the night falls around us, the atmosphere changes. People's voices soften as I watch their bodies gravitate towards one another for support. Hugs and kisses surround us, and memories of loved one's stories are shared amongst strangers, uniting us all in a common cause.

"I'm serious when I say I wouldn't have made it without you. You're our family's strength. _We _are the ones that wouldn't have survived…" His voice trails off, and I can hear the fear that's been lying dormant resurface as if he's reliving those dreadful days all over again.

Several years ago during a routine exam, my doctor discovered a lump in my breast. I thought nothing would come of it, but I was wrong. Within a week, I learned I had stage two Breast Cancer.

Edward had taken the news harder than anyone, including me. His anguish tortured me, and I wanted nothing more than to take his pain away. His fear of losing me gave me even more determination to win my battle. I refused to let myself give up because of my husband and our children. They were my strength, my reason to live another day.

I intertwine my fingers with his as they rest on my stomach, holding me tightly against him. I know he needs reassurance that I'm here… that I'm okay. I have been in remission now for the past two years, but the fear of knowing it can return is something our family battles with often.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I say with a chuckle, hoping to lighten his mood.

"I don't expect anything else! My Bella Cullen is the kind of woman who doesn't go down without a fight," he states with enthusiasm, before softening his tone once again, "It's what I admire the most about you."

I turn in his arms so I can wrap mine around him, wanting to feel his love engulfing me. I need the same reassurances from time to time just like he does. He always seems to sense when I allow myself to have a weak moment.

We stand silently, watching the candles inside the Mason jars flicker softly as they light the brick wall along our path. It's powerful to look around and see so many others standing in a similar trance-like state, staring at the flicking lights and reflecting on their loved ones' lives.

I couldn't help but think about how such a small candle could have many different functions and different effects on people's lives. One person may use it to illuminate a room, so they can see their surroundings. Others could use it to set a romantic ambiance for lovers. Fragrant candles are always great to give as gifts.

However, the one in front of us has its own purpose. It represents a life, _my life_, and the promise that every day will be amazing just because I have the privilege to live to see it flickering with life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wrote this drabble loosely based off of my own experience partaking in a Rely for Life event. The illumination ceremony at dusk is a beautiful sight to see and is a memory I'll always cherish. <strong>_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read and sharing your thoughts!**_

_**Jadsmama**_


	8. Our Light

**Prompt ****name: ** Our Light

**Written ****by: **ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main ****Character(s): **Bella / Edward

**Rating:** T

**Photo ****prompts ****can ****be ****viewed ****here: ** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**Thank you to Jessypt for beta'ing, and tanglingshadows (aka _NEW MOMMY_!) for pre-reading.**

* * *

><p>Four years of heartbreak and loss tried to separate us. Then there were her procedures… medicine… treatments.<p>

_Money._

Bella and I met in middle school and excitedly married the summer after graduating high school. That fall we went to college together and knew immediately we wanted to try for a baby. Although our family and peers thought we should slow down and enjoy our youth, neither of us hesitated.

College life was hard at times, but losing three babies within four years was overwhelming. We'd felt each loss deep within our souls.

While struggles with infertility tore other marriages apart, but it only made ours stronger.

Charlie and Renee suggested we wait a while longer before continuing our quest, but they supported our decision whole-heartedly to move forward. We kept trying.

My parents, generous with their love and money, offered to pay for the medication I injected into Bella every night during our fourth pregnancy to hopefully prevent her blood from clotting. Though it was tempting to accept, we pinched pennies and scraped by, anxiously awaiting the arrival of little Emma Rose around Christmastime.

_Our daughter._

Happiness had been a struggle for several years within the close-knit Cullen family. Between our children becoming angels, and Emmett and Rose dying in a devastating car accident two years earlier, we needed a bit of hope in all our lives.

We sat together on the bed in a darkened room at Jasper and Alice's house way too early on Black Friday morning. Bella proudly wore a Santa hat and quietly ate her second plate of leftover sweet potato casserole, her newest craving, and softly hummed her satisfaction. Her happiness was my goal in life. My happiness was watching her hand caress our daughter.

The dimmed light in the room cast dark shadows over the walls, but the growing miracle in my wife's stomach, which we would hold in our arms next month, provided our hope.

Emma was our light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a friend who battled through six miscarriages before welcoming her three children into the world. This was loosely based on her experiences. My heart goes out to anyone who's ever lost a child.**

**If you read Endings & Beginnings, MC's adoption outtake is included in the FGB compilation (page 244). We'll post it before the end of the year. Thanks to everyone who donated. As a fandom, we raised over $250,000 for Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation. _Amazing!_ After reading, "The Making of Mary Claire Black-Cullen", look for stories written by Jessypt (Chp. 1 of her new story), tanglingshadows (A Race Against Time outtake), Miss Baby (an original one-shot), and a bunch of other wonderful stories. **

**Jadsmama…I love you more than USPS Priority shipping. I promise, the package is in the mail. ;) LOL**

**I'm sorry about not replying to reviews for _On __Top __of __the __World_. FFn was being a bitch. I read and enjoyed them all. Thank you!**


	9. Distraction

Prompt Name: Distraction

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.<strong>_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, Ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

"Play me a song," I demanded with no intention of moving off his lap, making my request impossible for him to complete.

I inched my way closer to him, slightly tilting my head in the process. The closeness of our faces and the perfect alignment of our lips allowed me to proceed with what had become my favorite thing to do. A kiss from my boyfriend was an experience I couldn't get enough of. Soft nibbles and tongues gliding against one another seemed to be the way we preferred to keep ourselves occupied. The soft sounds our bodies naturally projected as our lips moved together made for the perfect melody.

Edward's hand brushed against my knee, moving towards my thigh. It lingered there as we continued to get lost in one another. His touch made desire radiate through my body.

"How am I supposed to remember any chords with you distracting me like this?" He asked but immediately went back to work, making sure the stirring feeling continued to engulf me.

As much as I loved to hear the harmony of his velvety voice while he strummed his guitar, I'd much rather enjoy the silence we were sharing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raise your hand if you rather be kissed by Edward Cullen than have him serenade you. *raises hand*<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!**_

_**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!**_

_**Jadsmama**_


	10. The Past is the Present

**Prompt ****name:** The Past is the Present

**Written ****by: **ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main ****Character(s): **Edward / Carlisle / Michael (Edward's son)

**Rating:** K

**Photo ****prompts ****can ****be ****viewed ****here: ** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**_Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing and tanglingshadows for pre-reading. Y'all rock!_**

* * *

><p>"I remember taking a deep breath and trying again, but it didn't help me." I chuckled from the memories of my childhood frustrations.<p>

"What did Grandpa say then?" my curious son asked. He looked so much like his grandpa, my father, Carlisle, that it amazed me at times.

I looked down at the dirt that made up the infield, then the outfield covered by ragged grass that was in dire need of being mowed, and listened to the sound of the wind as it gusted around us.

I had been the same age as Michael in my memory… and an overly confident eight year old boy. That day so long ago began when in my stubbornness I gave my father, who had also been the successful head coach of my youth baseball team, an ultimatum. He would make me the first baseman, or assign me to the much-coveted pitcher position otherwise I would quit the team. Rationally at the time, I knew neither position was available and I wasn't really any good at either, but it didn't matter. All I cared about was that I didn't want to be the stupid, boring catcher any longer. Glory never came to the unfortunate boys who were forced into that role. Only fat, lazy kids, who didn't like to run, were chosen to be the catcher.

"Well, your Grandpa wasn't a man of many words, Michael. He didn't have to _say_ anything…he just let me learn it in my own way." I laughed as I let the memories tell the story of when I learned to recognize my strengths, while accepting I had limits.

_My father began by emptying the extra baseballs near the pitcher's mound in the center of the diamond. I stood in front of him watching with the confidence I felt running through my mind. Silently he rounded up the scattered balls and walked to take his place behind home plate with his tattered glove on his hand. _

_I took my spot on the mound, standing tall and proud, then reached down to grab a ball. I spun it around in my hand, feeling the stitches underneath my fingertips. The leather covering warmed within my grip. I was excited to prove my father wrong and used my foot to carve a divot into the dirt so I could plant my cleat firmly. That was something all pitchers did, so I didn't want to take any chances by jinxing myself and mimicked their actions. _

_Once I felt my stance was solid, I visualized the perfect curveball in my mind and could almost hear the sound of the crowd chanting my name in the World Series. "Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen," they'd cheer. _

_I knew I was going to claim my spot on the team in the position of my choice, and play with the best of the best when I grew up. How hard could throwing a ball really be?_

_I turned my body to the side and gripped the ball firmly inside my glove, hiding my finger placement from my dad. I would surprise him with the variety of pitches in my arsenal._

_Breathing deeply to throw my first strike, following the proven rituals of those who shared the mound before me, my body went through the motions of throwing the ball over the plate._

_The sound of the fence rattling echoed through the air. I heard my dad sigh and I readied my body to try again._

_Embarrassed by my first pitch, I pretended the batter was in the box, waiting to be struck out by my solid throw. It landed a few feet in front of my target, and bounced up into my dad's glove. Without a word, he threw the stupid baseball back to my awaiting mitt. I chanced a glance at him and he nodded his head telling me to try again._

_Pitch after pitch was thrown and very few balls made it close to the strike zone. Sweat dripped into my eyes and I had to use the sleeve of my shirt to wipe it away. _

_Without admitting defeat, I switched gears and trudged over to first base feeling a little disappointed. If pitching wasn't for me, I'd make sure to grab this title quickly, before dumb Eric could. Last season he let a few players get on first base because he didn't catch the ball. I knew I would be better than him!_

_The afternoon past by super slow. I caught many of the balls that were thrown to me; some high, some low, but most of them ended up in my glove. The problem I had was tagging the base and catching the ball at the same time. My feet were sluggish and I couldn't make it to the ones that weren't thrown directly to me. My dad gave me tips here and there, but none of them helped much._

_Defeated. That was how I felt._

_My dad wanted to practice throwing a few pitches while we were there, so I took the spot behind the plate to catch for him. I caught nearly every one, stopped each ball that bounced in the area, and felt my confidence soaring._

"_Well, Edward, have you picked a position yet, son?" he asked as we put the last of our equipment in the back of his beat up truck and patted my back._

_I turned to look at the man who meant the world to me and said, "Catcher."_

_He nodded his head and quietly got into the cab of the truck. I saw a small smile as he pushed the gas pedal to take us home._

The sound of the ball smacking into my glove was one I'd always loved to hear. The slight sting of pain had always felt like home to me. I may not have become a professional ball player liked I dreamed of as a child, signed thousands of autographs for my adoring fans, or made millions of dollars. Hell, I'd never been to a World Series game, not even just to sit in the stands.

Looking back, I couldn't think of a single regret I had in regards to the sport I'd always loved. I started, and even stopped playing on my own terms. I would give up the game for Bella all over again. She had been worth it. _Is worth it_, I thought.

I was living my dream, anchored by my beautiful wife, and surrounded by my children.

Michael was the star left-handed pitcher on his baseball team. He liked to be the catcher too.

I was his coach and he was my pride.

**A/N: Gotta love baseball time with the boys. Sometimes kids just have to learn things the hard way. **

**You're the spices on my Grippo's, jadsmama. JS JS JS**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. We love ya!**


	11. To Heaven, With Love

Prompt Name: To Heaven, With love

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here: _http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets_

_Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice._

_Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, Ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do._

**The requirement for this prompt was to take the words in the picture and create something using them. If you haven't checked out the picture prompt yet, you'll see the words from it in bold.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Edward,<em>

_I know it's silly I'm writing you but every day I miss you a little bit more. As soon as my eyes flutter open, I wonder how I'll possibly make it another day without you by my side. You were the strength in our relationship, the one that always kept everything in order. There was no doubt you were my anchor, you kept me grounded when I needed it the most._

_You, Edward Cullen, were my life. Without you I will never be whole again. _

_I hear your requests in my dreams, darling, I know what is left for me to do still. I'll keep the promise I made to you on our final day; to experience life to the fullest._

_Please continue to __**be the one to guide me**__; you're the only person I've ever trusted. __**But never hold me down**__, you know I've never been the kind of girl to allow limits to be placed upon me, so when I feel its time to go, I will. _

_Make sure you tell our children that when you have your talks with them, as I have no doubt you'll continue to do. Anthony especially, he seems to forget that I'm a _

_seventy- eight year old women who's fully capable to make decisions. _

_I've always despised the statement, absence makes the heart grow fonder, but I loathe it with every fiber of my being now. It's impossible to think I could adore you more, my love, and this separation we're experiencing, is what I consider to be Hell. _

_I look forward to the day I'm in your arms once again, the fifty years of experiencing the comfort only you could give me, wasn't enough. I'm a selfish woman and want that for eternity. _

_Until we're together again,_

_Your Bella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!<strong>_

_**Jadsmama**_


	12. The Big Easy

**Prompt ****name: ** The Big Easy

**Written ****by: **ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main ****Character(s): **Edward / Bella

**Rating:** M

**Photo ****prompts ****can ****be ****viewed ****here: ** PhotoBucket . com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

_Jadsmama: ECD your ass to Cincinnati for Christmas. Better yet, California or bust!_

_Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing and tanglingshadows for pre-reading. Y'all rock!_

* * *

><p>"She's fucking hot, man," I heard a raspy, slurred voice behind me.<p>

I turned and found a younger guy with greasy, brown hair and a scruffy face, wiping beer from his chin with the back of his hand. He stumbled forward and bumped into me. A little of my beer sloshed onto my hand, and just as I turned to say something, I got a whiff of him. The smell of nasty, stale cigarettes and alcohol wafted around him like a dingy fog.

"Th-think I have a chance with her?" the dirty drunk stuttered. "I'd love to get m-me some of that." He nodded towards the bar.

I looked to my left and stared at the beautiful woman he was talking about. I smirked as I found my sexy wife standing next to a bar stool, chatting with the people near her. My eyes traveled down her body, wrapped in tight jeans and a black tank top, and I couldn't wait to strip Bella of her clothes. No fucking way would I let that asshole get anywhere near her.

No, he didn't stand a chance.

I found myself mesmerized and longed to touch her. I ached to be in Bella's presence, her skin against mine and her taste on my tongue.

She laughed at something the bartender said and then looked around the room until she spotted me and winked.

My chest welled with pride. She was mine just like I was hers, and no shitfaced guy would change that.

"Not a chance in hell," I shouted over the noise, breathing better after getting a few steps away from his stench. I made my way toward the beautiful woman swaying to the melody of the jazz music. As I wrapped my arms possessively around my woman and nipped along her collarbone, I thought back to a time when I wasn't so sure she would ever become mine.

"_You're losing her, man." He sighed. "Is that what you're trying to do? If so, you're doing it extremely well," Jasper said sarcastically._

_I was standing just outside the restroom in a New Orleans jazz bar called, "Preservation Hall." Losing her was the last thing I wanted to do. _

_I'd worked with Bella for the past two years. We were asked to attend a weeklong Graphics Design conference, and it was our last night in New Orleans. I remembered being unhappy about going at first, until I was told it would just be us. Me and Bella. Bella and I. Us._

_My brother, Emmett, had a friend who specialized in giving dating advice, the Love Doctor as he was called, and I hired him the following day. We had five sessions before I left town. The lessons included Ladies First: Give an Orgasm Before You Get Yours, Condoms, Pills or Shots, Oh My!, Anatomy is More than Her G-Spot, and Sexual Positions for Her Pleasure. My personal favorite was the poetic How to be Romantic without Sex as Your Priority. In theory, I excelled in each subject. Putting words into action, I was a failure._

_I looked up at Jasper, his disappointment displayed perfectly for my benefit. "Tell me what to do. I can't lose her."_

_Bella, my co-worker whom I hoped would one day become the love of my life, was sitting at the bar with a guy on either side of her, laughing, probably at a stupid ass pick-up line. _

_I'd never found myself confident enough to approach her over the years, nor was the timing ever right. I had heard through the grapevine she'd finally dumped the loser she was dating and knew I needed to act upon my feelings quickly. No way would Bella stay single for long. She never did._

"_Tell me what to do," I begged, bouncing from foot to foot, anxious to get to her._

_He looked towards Bella, groaned, and turned back to me, "Nothing. You lost her."_

_Well, that pissed me off. "Fucking help me now, or your ass is fired!" I threatened._

_Jasper's eyes burned into mine, and he smirked. "Finally!" He hit me on my shoulder. "I needed you to get pissed off and become passionate and determined for a change. Now, take your fear and channel it into confidence. Get her attention and make her feel like you're the only guy in this fucking place." He repeated, "Get your woman's attention, and you'll earn her affection." _

_The asshole laughed and pushed me. "Go, dumbass, before your chance is gone."_

_I didn't hesitate. I walked out of the small hallway and focused on Bella again, more determined than ever to win her heart. I tore my eyes away from her to find something, anything that would help me. My eyes landed on the empty piano._

_My feet carried me across the floor and up to the stage. I asked the guy on the Sax if I could join them. Nodding his head, I climbed up and took my place, and was grateful for the first time in my life that my mom forced me to take music classes afterschool for years._

_Gliding my fingers across the keys, I found my rhythm and confidence. A few songs in, I looked towards Bella and found her eyes on me from her seat at the bar. A couple of numbers later, I saw her sitting alone at a table in the middle of the room. The next time I looked up at her, she was standing with her hands resting on the side of the stage, looking at me as if I was the only person she saw, smiling and swaying to the beat._

_I played my heart out, pouring my love into each and every song._

I smiled against Bella's neck, pulling her firmly to my chest. I felt my desire for her throughout my body and ground my dick against her ass as I breathed in her scent. She had the power to captivate me with a single sound, and her moan ignited a flame deep inside of me.

I needed to be inside of her. Soon. _Now._

As I looked around, I caught sight of the dickhead who wanted my wife earlier and smirked at him. I spun Bella around to face me, and without any of the hesitation I'd had in the early days of our relationship, I captured her lips in a heated kiss, claiming her as my mine. Together we moved our bodies to the rhythm of the jazz music, locked in a fierce kiss that reflected the promise of what would come.

Returning back to The Big Easy year after year had become our tradition.

I didn't lose Bella all those years ago.

I found my wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank God for old Vanity Fair pictures. Check out our PhotoBucket for one of my favorite Rob picspirations ever.**

**Have you watched the movie _Hitch_? Ya? Warning, don't watch it when you're trying to write. Will Smith's influence is greater than he knows. Just saying!**

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas… Please leave me a present and review. Thank you!**


	13. Dreadful Party

Prompt Name: Dreadful Party

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jane

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, Ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

* * *

><p>I hate birthday parties. Well, unless they're in honor of me, of course.<p>

Watching snot nosed, whiny kids running around as they fight over who'll get to hit the piñata first or the piece of cake with the most frosting on it isn't how I want to spend my day.

It's Alec's birthday though, so that means the world, well at least Forks, has to stop for him.

Mother invited every family in town who has kids, including Bella Swan. I hate her and her perfect hair. I would never have invited her to _my_ party, but mother didn't seem to care when I disapproved of the guest list or anything else, for that matter.

_What Alec wants, Alec gets._

"Jane, the guests are here. Hurry and tie those balloons up and come welcome them." Mother yells from inside.

"Yes, mother," I grumble back, running towards the backyard, eager to get the day over with.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doesn't Jane know that the piece of cake with the most frosting is the best one? I hope Bella ends up with that piece. LOL<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Jadsmama **_


	14. Good Enough

**Prompt ****name:** Good Enough

**Written ****by: **ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main ****Character(s): **Edward / Bella

**Rating:** M

**Photo ****prompts ****can ****be ****viewed ****here: ** PhotoBucket . com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer: ** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**_Jadsmama...I love you to Pluto and back. A Cullenzillian times! JS_**

**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing and tanglingshadows for pre-reading. Y'all rock!**

* * *

><p>Most days I loved my job, but today wasn't one of them.<p>

I had to attend a last minute meeting and given the task of creating a sales forecast report which would make me arrive home even later than I already would. I sent Bella a text, and she said it was fine. Her endless support of my career made the guilt I felt at letting her down again grow.

She'd spent countless hours waiting on me throughout our relationship.

Bella was too good for me.

Always had been.

Planning our wedding was taking a toll on us, so we'd set aside Friday nights to just _be __us_. No decisions to make, deadlines to meet or distractions of any kind. We needed time to unwind and reconnect.

_Alice Cullen be damned._

So after crunching numbers, I was on my way to the house we just moved into the weekend before. Our first date night in our own home, and I had already ruined it.

_I didn't deserve her._

It seemed like the traffic lights were against me, and it only added to my frustration. I pulled into the garage over four hours late, and the lights in the house were off.

_I was too late. She went to bed without me._

I loosened my tie as I walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator in a search of a quick meal, and I was stunned. Next to a bottle of chilling red wine was a travel-sized Scrabble board with a message for me.

You. Me. Bed. Now.

Grabbing the wine bottle in one hand, I stripped my clothes from my body, leaving a trail behind me as I practically ran up the steps. Upon entering our room, Bella sat on the bed in cute pajamas, surrounded by Chinese food and movies.

I climbed in bed, my hunger for her stronger than my need for food, while Bella made me believe that I was good enough for her.

As always, she was right. We were good for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gotta love Emoward. He's never good enough in his thoughts.**

_**For those of you who may be interested, we posted MC's adoption from the Endings & Beginnings epilogue this week. Hop on over if you want to read something light and fluffy.**_

**Happy Holidays from our families to yours. We wish you a safe, healthy and happy holiday season. **

**We will not be posting next week, so we can hang out with the members of our families we'd rather not see. There's one KrAzY person in every family. In my family the crazy gene just more abundant. _Lucky me!_ **Thank goodness we both have a few we do like who make the holidays worth the trouble. ****

****Whether you're on the nice list or the naughty list, we love hearing from you. ****


	15. Cleansing of the Soul

Prompt Name: Cleansing of the Soul

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Gianna/Marcus

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, Ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

* * *

><p>I had never been more thankful for rain than I was that Sunday morning.<p>

Heavy droplets hit my bare skin and washed away every ache, pain, and worry I had. I welcomed it and was thankful God seemed to know what I desired most in that moment… a cleansing of my soul.

My nights had been spent in the same fashion over the past couple of years. I stayed holed up inside a house, willingly giving away every ounce of self worth I had and leaving me a shell of a person come daybreak.

Over time, I no longer felt sorry for myself or made excuses as to how I got in the situation. The point was I kept up a charade in which I pretended to be a woman in it for the money. I acted like I enjoyed making an easy buck and didn't mind being worthless.

That was far from the truth.

In all actuality, with each day that passed, I loathed myself a little bit more until I reached the point where I was unable to even look at myself in a mirror any longer than necessary. I used to believe I had nice features and could attract men by my witty personality alone. However, every time I was laid bare before a man who only saw my body as a means to his release, I realized these men didn't care if I loved telling jokes, was sentimental, or wanted to be someone's wife and mother one day.

While giving them everything they wanted, I asked for nothing in return, not caring if I got any pleasure from our time together. Instead, I would close my eyes and pray I would one day have the strength and determination to change my life, to become someone I could say I was proud to be.

Two years and five months after I turned my first trick, that day had finally come.

It was time to start a new journey and finally make something out of my life that I wouldn't be ashamed to admit. I had money saved to start college and a friend who offered me a place to stay. Being far away from the dirty streets of Las Vegas was exactly what I needed to do to get my life in order.

I had a plan, and I wouldn't allow myself to fail.

I walked out of Marcus' house knowing it was the last time I would hand over my body to anyone that didn't want me for my heart.

His parting words were embedded with doubt, fueling my desire even further to get the hell away from him and to prove him wrong.

"_Six months tops and you'll be back, beautiful. I've given you a good life, the very best, you won't make it without me." Marcus purred in my ear as his fingers ghosted along the swell of my breast one last time. _

I sold myself to the devil himself, my boss, in order to get out of the agreement we had. I was lucky. He claimed to like me as a person and was willing to let me go after getting a piece of what his clients raved about for years.

I would love to say I cared our working relationship had come to an end that way, but I didn't. I was free the minute the door shut behind me, and it was all that mattered.

I slowly walked to my car, allowing the rain to soak through my clothes and run down my body. It didn't matter that my designer dress would be ruined; it was all for show anyway. I no longer needed fancy clothes to present myself to the 'right people'.

Sliding behind the wheel of my car, a small smile crept along my face. It was time to show the world exactly who Gianna really was. Not the whore with a fake name they had seen up until now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's a new year for us, and a new life for Gianna! Do you think she'll succeed? I believe everyone has the power to change but they have to truly want to.<em>**

**_Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts with us! _**

**_Jadsmama_**


	16. Whole

**Prompt ****name: ** Whole

**Written ****by: **ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main ****Character(s): **Edward / Bella

**Rating: T**

**Photo ****prompts ****can ****be ****viewed ****here: ** PhotoBucket . com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer: ** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**Jadsmama... {{{BIG HUG}}}**

**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing and tanglingshadows for pre-reading. Y'all rock!**

* * *

><p>My heart is pounding in my chest, aching through every tortured beat. Not once during my haste to leave our small town have I worried about myself; my only thoughts have been for Bella's safety.<p>

Tremors and aftershocks have been felt frequently since the earthquake rumbled the ground hours earlier. I carefully drive through the streets to find her, stopping frequently because people are walking around in a daze. I park on a side street close to the area where the bookstore _was_ located, and then jog the few necessary blocks to continue my search for my wife.

Smoke lingers in the air, filling my lungs and burning with each breath I take, as I push my body through the crowd.. The feeling has nothing on the anxiety growing in my heart.

Is she hurt… or worse? Cellular phone service has been down, and I don't have a clue if she's alright.

Stumbling around debris that's scattered on the ground, I'm desperate to find her.

Frantically looking around, I feel a familiar energy tickle my skin. I turn, finally meeting Bella's eyes across the street from where I've been searching. She's running, every part of her mirroring my own need. I sprint towards her, my feet stumbling as we crash to the pavement in a tear-filled embrace.

"Don't do that to me again."

"I need you."

"I was so scared, baby."

"I can never live without you."

"I love you."

I wasn't sure which of us said those words, but it truly didn't matter. The urgency and overwhelming desperation to have Bella safely in my arms again, to feel her with me, was my only conscious thought.

Kissing Bella's lips and holding her body tightly against my own, I find my solace.

Our battered souls reunited.

Whole, once again.

Alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Sings* _Reunited and it feels so good._**

**Just a random fact: Jadsmama and I were talking on the phone one night when she experienced a small earthquake, ultimately inspiring this drabble. My first earthquake experience was over the phone. (Told ya it was random... lol) But, I don't live in California. In Ohio, we get the great joy of having huge thunderstorms in the warmer months and lots of snow and ice in the winter.**

**Thanks for being so awesome! =)**


	17. Lick

Prompt Name: Lick

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, Ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

Watching people was a habit I had acquired at a young age. As the years passed, my fascination with the things individuals would naturally do changed. I went from thinking it was funny when they talked with their hands, to being mesmerized that their facial expressions could change in an instant. I tried to be discreet as I took in parents assisting their children with melting cones or the couple laughing as they shared the largest hot fudge sundae I had ever seen. That discretion was lost the minute my eyes turned back to the end of my table. There was no denying the man sitting across the way from me was worthy of my shameless stares but for completely different reasons.

He was gorgeous from head to toe. My eyes effortlessly moved from his toned calves to his unknowingly sexy as hell cargo shorts and the muscular arms that strained underneath his black fitted shirt. His handsome face captured all of my attention. Taking in the sight of his plump lips, chiseled jaw, and smoldering eyes could cause a heart to skip a beat if you were in close enough proximity to notice them.

Luckily enough, I'd had the privilege of seeing _all _of his features up close and personal.

At the moment though, it wasn't his looks that had me captivated. It was his tongue. His innocent movements caused my eyes to narrow, while I tried to remain fully engaged in my conversation with our friends.

In a matter of minutes, watching Edward eat an ice cream cone had become an erotic moment secretly being shared between the two of us.

He was a fucking tease and knew it.

In an instant, I tuned out the conversation surrounding me and was only interested in him. I watched his tongue lap against the ice cream, making the desire inside of me start to simmer. With each flick he made, it brought me back to the night before when it was my body he was tasting.

My thighs clenched together, and I felt my skin blushing at the thought of how his chilled tongue would feel against my heated skin.

I'd never met a man who liked to orally please a woman as much as Edward did. I'll admit I loved that he wanted to take care of my needs. He got satisfaction from knowing his nibbles, leisurely licks, and twirling tongue brought me the sweetest ecstasy.

Watching him burrow his face between my legs with his eyes fixated on my mine, silently begging me to let go, always pushed me over the edge. I was at his mercy no matter what we were doing, but when he held my legs open as he licked me, he had complete control over my entire body. The man was completely unselfish and made sure I was thoroughly taken care of before taking care of his own needs.

I craved watching Edward's body react to mine as he worshipped me. The scruff on his jaw would brush against my delicate skin as he peppered kisses along my bare abdomen. His hands would grip my thighs tightly, allowing me to feel the pent up desire his body held. He would slowly rock his hips against the bed below us, desperate for some friction. I knew his rock hard cock was eager to replace his tongue, and just as soon as I gave him what he wanted, it would be doing just that.

As I started to squirm in my chair from my memories of him last night, I saw his sexy grin widen as he continued eating, acting as if nothing was going on between us.

Watching him purposely toy with me, knowing he was getting me worked up, made me realize two could play at his game.

I locked my eyes with him and once he focused on my lips, I swirled my tongue around the tip of the creamy, vanilla ice cream that had started to drip from the lack of attention I was giving it. Sprinkles stuck to my lip, and I swept my tongue against it to lick them away.

His movements came to a sudden halt, and he watched me with hooded eyes. Having his undivided attention encouraged me to continue teasing him. I licked up the sides, long and slow, before circling the top once more. He rewarded me with a groan, causing me to snicker. I knew he thought about me doing it to him.

Without a word, Edward pushed back his chair and rounded the table to be at my side. He looked up at our friends with an unapologetic expression and said, "Sorry to cut this short guys, but Bella and I need to go take care of something."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! We just got here! Can't it wait?" Emmett spat, irritated. Edward's best friend had been on the receiving end of our canceled plans on many occasions.

Edward turned his smoldering eyes towards me, and a devious smile broke out on his face as our eyes connected. The heat flowing between us replaced the coolness of the ice cream.

"Sorry man, but _no_ this can't wait."

With that, he pulled me out of the chair before setting a swift pace towards my car. I looked back and waved to the group while attempting to suppress my giggle. They all had to have known what we were off to do, but I couldn't care less.

He was right. We couldn't wait, and it was time my man showed me the same attention he had given to his chocolate dipped ice cream cone.

_**I apologize if ice cream no longer looks so innocent to you. This cone was served fanfic style…dirty. LOL**_

_**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!**_

_**Jadsmama**_


	18. Hopeful Eyes

**Prompt ****name: ** Hopeful Eyes

**Written ****by: **ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main ****Character(s): **Bella / Edward

**Rating: ** T

**Photo ****prompts ****can ****be ****viewed ****here: ** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**Thank you to Jessypt and tanglingshadows for being awesome! (Oh, and cleaning this up too!)**

* * *

><p>What are you willing to sacrifice for the one you love?<p>

Would you renounce everything you've been taught since birth?

_Family. Community. God. _

Edward travels the long, dirt road that will lead him to the Swan farm, with their fate held tightly in his grasp. Edward's last, desperate plea to Isabella's father is written within the letters bundled tightly together by a frayed ribbon. It's the ribbon that was used by his mother for years to bind the worn pages of her Bible together. Past, present and, hopefully his future, were all represented in his shaking hands. As Edward places them into the mailbox, she watches through hopeful eyes from nearby, her heart pounding in her chest, mirroring his.

Edward and his beloved Isabella are already promised to other people, people neither of whom they care for. They know if they're denied this attempt, they chance being shunned from the only life they've ever known to be together. No one has ever willingly walked a mile in their worn-down shoes before, but they have to try one last time.

Will Charles Swan, faithful Elder of Holy Covenant, an Amish church in Southeastern Ohio, allow his only daughter to be courted by a man who has nothing to offer her but himself? No fields for crops or land for a house… only promises of happiness and love.

If they fail, they'll have two options. Marry someone whom neither wants or run away together, knowing their lives will be more difficult in a world which doesn't understand them.

Is love worth it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, you guessed it. The rule this time was to write a summary for a story. In my mind, Elder Swan would never deny his daughter a chance at true happiness with Edward.**

**I wrote this around the time jadsmama came to my hometown for the Twilight Convention. I took her to a small Amish community about an hour away who sold the most amazing soft pretzels (with fantastic homemade mustard!) and flavored popcorn. _LOL_ We also stalked the poor, unsuspecting Amish people and snuck pictures of them with an Amish-dressed Edward Cullen doll. It was all in good fun and the pictures still make us laugh. I wish we could all hang out in Amish Town, USA together.**

**Jadsmama and Jessica1971 ~ I might become obsessed with my new Kindle Fire. JS & ILY both for you-know-what! *blows kisses***


	19. Season of Change

Prompt Name: Season of Change

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): single character

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, Ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

* * *

><p>A table set for two that will never serve the one I intended.<p>

An ultimatum gone wrong.

A lifetime of forever or nothing at all, were my parting words.

Just like the autumn landscape surrounding me, I wanted to hibernate with nothing to worry about until springtime.

There was only one thing left to do, push through my hurt and move on, knowing I made the right decision for myself.

Sometimes what appeared picture perfect was everything but.

* * *

><p><em>The picture prompt for this drabble was one of my favorites to use, it's stunning! I'm shocked that I wrote something so short but someone, <em>_*****__**coughLADYSHARKY1cough*, **__always teases me about being wordy all the time. Hope you liked the simplicity of it. _

_Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!_

_Jadsmama_


	20. Freak

**Prompt ****name:** Freak

**Written ****by: **ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main ****Character(s): **Edward / Bella

**Rating: ** T

**Photo ****prompts ****can ****be ****viewed ****here:** PhotoBucket . com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**Jadsmama: Breathe, baby, breathe. Go Niners!**

**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing and tanglingshadows for pre-reading. Y'all rock!**

* * *

><p>I had always been a freak.<p>

Tall and gangly.

Hand-me-down clothes.

Glasses.

Non-athletic.

Braces at fourteen.

Severe acne.

G.E.D.

Tattoos and ear gauges helped me stand out in the crowd, effectively making me blend in.

Bella changed my outlook on life. She accepted my faults and strengths, but most of all, she _loved_ me.

Lasik eye surgery corrected my vision.

I spent money on new clothes and even bought ProActive from one of those commercials.

I gave her a ring, and we made vows to one another.

I fell asleep tonight watching her nurse my beautiful son.

Accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See, I might tease jadsmama about being wordy girl, but I can write short drabbles, too! Technically, this one is only 98 words. LOL =}**


	21. Sealed with a Kiss

Prompt Name: Sealed with a Kiss

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Esme

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, Ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

* * *

><p>I had always believed Christmas was a magical time of the year. It allowed busy lives to settle down for the day, bringing people together. The urge to give back to your community was stronger than ever, knowing there was always someone in need who could use help. Endless joy lived inside you for another year from showering the people that meant the most to you with love and gifts. Needless to say, it was my favorite holiday and was intertwined with some of the most cherished memories of my life.<p>

This past Christmas ended up as spectacular as the ones before it, but thanks to my son, I received an unexpected gift; a future daughter-in-law. Bella was the woman who stole my son's heart years ago and instantly fit in with our family as if she were always a part of it. She allowed me into her life as a friend and as someone she looked upon for guidance, giving me the daughter I always dreamt of having.

After a delicious meal filled with laughter and the usual banter between my boys, I excused myself to get a head start on the dishes. Hearing my loved ones retreat to the family room allowed me to take a moment to relax and reflect on the day as I scraped leftover food off the china and prepared the water.

Movement from outside the window over the sink caught my attention. Edward was holding Bella's hand as he walked her around the farm. They were deep in conversation, laughing every so often. There was no holding back a smile as I took in the sight; watching them together had always taken my breath away. Their love was so apparent and natural, and the connection they shared left me mesmerized. Seeing my son with her showed me a whole other side to him, one that I wasn't sure we'd ever see.

Edward was our oldest, yet never the one to really do anything first. He was quiet and reserved, allowing his brother to steal the spotlight throughout their childhood. He was never the one to put much effort into girls during high school, instead throwing himself into his studies and planning for his future. I worried about him going off to college. I wanted nothing more than for him to realize there was so much more to life than the bubble he had secluded himself in over the years.

To my surprise, he'd realized it early on in his sophomore year. I received a phone call asking if we'd mind if a friend came home for Christmas with him. I was proud my son didn't want his buddy alone in the dorms, eating a frozen meal and quickly reassured him that any friend of his was always welcomed in our home. Edward chuckled lightly into the phone and made a statement that changed all of our lives, _She's more than my friend, Mom. She's the love of my life._

The clinking sound of dishes stacking startled me, causing me to break my undiscovered stare. I looked over to see my husband standing at my side with a smile mirroring my own as soon as he noticed what had been monopolizing my attention.

"I'm feeling a sense of déjà vu right now," Carlisle stated with a chuckle.

"Oh please, there's no way you're feeling twenty-two again so easily," I teased, earning a laugh from my husband as he stepped up behind me, pulling me into his warm embrace.

His scent engulfed me, making me melt into his arms from the comfort he had given me for years. Even though I didn't admit it, I had been feeling the same way all day long. We were a lot like Edward and Bella, our relationship moved fast and there were no doubts about where it was headed from the start.

"I remember the first time I brought you home," I said as memories flooded my mind. "I'm surprised my daddy let me give you a tour of the property alone, even if I was of age and living outside of the house already."

Carlisle let out a loud laugh, which made both of our bodies shake a little from his amusement.

"You must not remember how we weren't in this house no more than an hour before your dad dragged me to his study. The door wasn't even shut all the way before he demanded I declare my attentions with you."

I tilted my head and scrunched my eyebrows as I remembered the moment differently.

"I thought he was showing you his medical journals," I stated, feeling slightly embarrassed I'd never realized what was really going on that day.

Carlisle chucked again and then kissed my forehead, making my face naturally relax.

The subject of that first visit was let go, knowing that nothing more was said from my father as he witnessed a proposal before we returned to school. He walked me down the aisle six months later.

We both turned our heads back to the window and to my surprise, we watched our son gently get down on one knee.

"Oh my God, he's proposing!" I squealed with excitement before the shame of witnessing such a private moment washed over me.

"I know, he told me earlier that he was planning to ask her before the day was over." Carlisle paused, giving my forehead a gentle kiss. "He asked if I would mind if he stole my idea, proposing in the middle of the field. He said it was the place that started a great foundation for our life together, and he couldn't think of a better place to start Bella and his."

I blinked back a tear that was starting to form from hearing our son's heart-touching words. I knew we had set a good example for him, and I felt proud he wanted a marriage like ours.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," I grumbled, suddenly wondering why I was left out of the surprise.

"Oh honey, you and I both know you can't keep a secret. Apparently, Edward does, too."

I swatted my husband's arm, trying to contain my laughter at the truth behind his statement.

Giving one more look out the window as the newly engaged couple shared a gentle kiss, I couldn't have been prouder of the man our son had become. I couldn't wait to witness his and Bella's happy life together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do I hear a collective sigh?... I know it's just too sweet. Writing this drabble brought out the mama in me. I couldn't help but to think about my son's future and when he finds his "Bella". Believe it or not, I can't wait to watch him fall in love and you better bet I will have taught him how to treat a lady right before then!<strong>_

**_It's a cool day in California and your reviews warm my heart, so please leave one._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Jadsmama_**


	22. Tears and Desperation

**Prompt ****name:** Tears and Desperation

**Written ****by: **ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main ****Character(s): **Bella / Edward

**Rating: ** M

**Photo ****prompts ****can ****be ****viewed ****here:** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**To Jadsmama…**You had me at _hello_. Hook. Line. Sinker.

Jessypt and tanglingshadows are my heroes. =} Poor Mrs. T. Shadows read this while she was very pregnant a few months ago. Tears, for real, I tell ya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you are interested in stories with happy endings, you would be better off reading some other book. In this book, not only is there no happy ending, there is no happy beginning and very few happy things in the middle. ~ Lemony Snicket, A Series of Unfortunate Events<strong>_

* * *

><p>The overpowering smells of cigarettes and marijuana polluted the air near my garage. I knew she was either still in there or had just left. Upon finding it empty, frustration and panic raced throughout me as I searched for my wife.<p>

My life was nothing like I'd have ever wanted it to be. After seven years of marriage and raising our four-year-old son together, I spent most days and almost all of my energy, chasing after her. She sucked every ounce of optimism out of me, leaving me in misery.

It was emotionally draining and my own living, breathing personal hell. There were days I caught a glimpse of the woman I fell in love with – the brown-eyed, shy girl who put others' needs before her own. Caring and loving, Bella carried my heart around in her back pocket. I gave it to her freely and never expected to have it trampled on. Granted, she never intentionally set out to hurt me, but she did. Every time she chose to get high, she disregarded my feelings.

It took us over a year to get pregnant when we decided to start our family. During Bella's pregnancy with Jackson, she began to emotionally pull away from everyone, including me. Her OB/GYN reassured us time and again her hormones would settle down, and she'd go back to her normal self after she gave birth.

"Don't worry," he said.

_Where the fuck was he now, while I watched her self-destruct?_

For months I came home to a person I didn't recognize and couldn't help. I watched her deteriorate before my eyes. The person I loved and cherished most in this world was slipping away from me. Her mood swings were sharp, and usually, I was her favorite target.

_This is your fault!_

_I fucking hate you!_

_You don't understand how I feel!_

_Just leave me the fuck alone!_

At the best of times, she'd apologize and beg for my forgiveness, and said she didn't mean it. I would hold her and whisper words of love, hope, and devotion. I fed and bathed Bella and took care of her every chance I could. I begged God to give me the strength to help her. Cautiously, her psychologist tried medications, and at times, they seemed to help but never for long.

When I worked, our families checked in on her throughout the day. My sister, Jessica, spent the majority of her time with Bella. She kept herself busy by cooking and freezing meals for us, tidying up the house, and on occasion, even did our laundry. I owed her more than I could ever give.

My son finally arrived on a cold day in January, knocking my world into a new and exciting orbit. He was his mother's son, and I fell in love with him at first sight. Jack had her dark hair and soft features. He was quiet as a mouse one minute then a raging bull when he wanted to eat. I enjoyed spending my nights caring for him, singing, and rocking him as he slept. He brought joy and calmness into my crumbling world. He gave me a new reason to live.

During those nights I sat with him, Bella was absent. As soon as I entered the house, she was on her way to Liz's place. She said she met Liz one morning at the grocery store. Liz's Bella lied, kept secrets, and hid behind half-truths and sorry ass excuses. She was not my Bella. Thankfully, I never noticed any neglect in the way she cared for our son, but the day I came home to Jack crying in his car seat, hungry and sitting in a filthy diaper, I knew I couldn't avoid the facts any longer.

Bella needed more help than I could give her.

I cried and longed to have my wife back with me, acutely aware I couldn't do it on my own.

I found my wife passed out in bed, curled up in the fetal position, with a small bottle of white pills next to her, drool running from her open mouth, and called for an ambulance. That incident began her first stint in rehab and resulted in an almost peaceful year of sobriety but with a diagnosis of manic depression.

The woman I fell in love with returned to me better than ever before. Bella sang when she cooked, read stories to our child, and craved my attention. We took a second honeymoon to Hawaii and basked in our time together. Life was good.

Then, a few months after Jack's third birthday, we had a pregnancy scare that freaked Bella out. When the tests came back negative, it didn't matter. Her fear of falling into another depression, led her to sneaking out back to smoke pot when I was at work to calm her nerves. Later, I found out she was hooked on pills again, as well.

There was no way I could trust her to watch our son, so Jessica and I interviewed various daycare centers along the route between home and work. We found the perfect fit, and Jack thrived, interacting with the other children. He laughed and sang the songs he learned every night on our drive home.

For months I watched Bella spiral out of control. She would be gone for days at a time without word, and during that time, I searched for her, begged agencies to help me, and continued to pray for her recovery. Every time she came home, I checked her over from head to toe, crying when I'd see the light in her eyes dimmed even more than before.

I was losing her.

I both loved and hated walking through the door to our house at night. I loved it for all the obvious reasons. The familiar feeling of home, security and family surrounded me, and while each of those feelings was false, I tried to pretend we were a normal couple happily living their dreams.

Unfortunately, our dreams were really nightmares.

I actually hate walking into the house, because the reality of our life together echoed from room to room. Dirty dishes and empty cans littered the tabletops. Clothes were scattered in a trail from the bedroom to the laundry room in Bella's attempt to prove to me she was okay. I didn't give a damn about the state of our house. My fear was finding her either dead or gone again. I felt like the weight of the world was cemented on my chest until I saw her. At least if she was alive I could breathe.

Tonight was going to be tough on Bella. Unknown to her, I had Jessica pick up Jackson for the night on her way home from work. I had been in touch with several drug treatment facilities within the state and found one with an immediate opening. Bella would be given an ultimatum. Go into a long-term program and get the help I couldn't give her, or lose me and Jack. I refused to watch her waste away, and I could no longer let her drag us down into her world of drugs and depression. My son deserved more. Hell, I deserved more, too.

I found her lying on the couch, glassy-eyed, and drunk. I carried her into our bedroom and stripped her down to her bra and panties. After undressing down to my boxers, I walked into the bathroom and started a warm bath then gathered her into my arms. She clung to me, crying for me to help her, as tears and desperation surrounded us.

We talked for several hours, draining and re-filling the tub four times before she finally agreed to seek treatment.

I wrapped her in her white robe and walked her into our room. We cried as we packed her suitcases and made promises neither of us really expected the other to keep.

"I left some clothes on top of your dresser, sweetheart," I whispered into her ear as I pulled her body into mine.

"Thank you," her raspy, frightened voice said. She wrapped her arms around my waist and tried to calm her breathing. I felt her shivering against me. I didn't know if she was cold or if it was from the drugs in her system, but I held her tighter. I would do anything to comfort her, if it brought my wife back.

We both knew we might not make it through this together. Each of us had different needs, but the same goals. She needed to get clean for good, and I had to find myself again and raise a healthy, happy son. My boy's needs were my priority. I had to put him first for a change.

Reaching behind me, I found her hands, pulling them in front of me and holding them firmly.

"I love you, Bella, but I meant what I said. You need to find your way through this, and I'll help as much as I can. Don't do this for me or for Jackson."

I bent my knees until I was eye level with her. "It has to be because you want to get better. You have to want it more than anything else."

I took a staggering breath. "You have another chance, Isabella. If you fail this time, I won't be here waiting when you get back. Don't make me choose because I'll pick him. It's always been him. Our son deserves a life where he can be a boy before he has to become a man. I want you to get better."

Her eyes pleaded with me to make her better, and I reached up to wipe her tears away.

"I want to get better, too. I can't live like this any longer," she whispered, her voice sad and broken.

When the words left her lips, I'd hoped she meant it, but that was eight years ago. We had finalized our divorce two years after that night.

My boy had a great life. He played football and basketball at the community center, excelled in school, was carefree and full of life. He had friends around him all the time, whether at our new house or theirs. I'd casually dated several women but never fell in love.

Bella took my heart with her when she left us.

She died from an accidental drug overdose when Jack was nine years old.

Bella left me behind with a broken spirit, but my love lived on through my son.

Jackson was tangible proof that she would never be forgotten.

I saw her smiling face shining back at me every time I looked into my son's brown eyes.

Gone, but still very much loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you know someone who needs help with mental illness or dependency, do everything you can to help and support them. Lives depend on it.**

**:::side eyes Jessica1971::: I didn't kill Rosalie this time. Or Emmett. And I made Jessica a nice character! Who knew I had it in me? Buwahaha**

**Love you all! Next week, I'll post yummy goodness again. Hopefully you had your fill of happiness from Rhomama's drabble, "Sealed with a Kiss." If not, go read it. Now. You'll thank me later and have the warm fuzzies. A win-win in my eyes.**


	23. Sanctuary in Disguise

Prompt Name: Sanctuary in Disguise

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here: photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, Ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you haven't looked up the picture inspiration behind this drabble on photobucket yet, I would suggest doing so before reading. It will give you a better understanding as to what is being described.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Distressed floorboards set the foundation.<p>

Brick walls with chipped paint defined the area.

Split lumber attempted to support the roof.

That was the sight I welcomed each day for the past month, thanks to Edward. He had the desire to put his carpentry skills to work on the rundown farmhouse we'd recently purchased.

Edward fell in love with New Hampshire while attending Dartmouth. Since I was in love with him, I relocated to Hanover after finishing college in Boston instead of trying to convince him to move back home to Washington. In reality, home was wherever he was, even if it meant living in the crumbling establishment.

Since the day I'd arrived in Hanover, my life had consisted of hearing my fiancé's elaborate plans to transform the house into a home for the family we both wanted. As sweet as that thought was, all I saw was a death trap. I waited for the floorboards to disintegrate and cause the rickety bed we were using to join the makeshift living room downstairs.

Edward swore he knew was he was doing, and I never doubted him until I came home from work one evening to find a clawfoot tub in the center of our bedroom. That wasn't the type of en-suite I'd envisioned for us. I'd always wanted a giant, antique clawfoot tub but… not in the middle of my bedroom. Edward said he thought it would be romantic to soak in the tub together in front of a roaring fire. For some bizarre reason, there were pipes under the floorboards in that particular spot which allowed plumbing to be installed in the middle of the room.

_It's a sure way to keep us warm on the chilly autumn nights,_ Edward teased.

I tried my hardest to see his vision, to be patient while he took his time completing the house. Our room was going to be our sanctuary; therefore, he decided to save it for last. According to Edward, we would appreciate it more when it was completed after living in it while under construction.

The sight of wires poking out of holes in the ceiling, tools and machinery positioned in places that furniture should have been and shells of walls instead of sheet rock made it hard for me to see Edward's vision, despite the many times he'd explained it to me. I knew very little about home improvement or the technical terms that went along with it, making his description of what was to come seem like he was speaking a foreign language.

To me, a home was about the feeling you had when you were in it. The comfort, peace and stability you received by creating an environment with your personal style, not vaulted ceilings, double hung windows and fiberglass insulation.

I closed my eyes and allowed the amber flames to glow under my eyelids as I soaked in the tub..._alone_. The colors that seeped through gave me the perfect vision for what our room _should_ look like. Muted yellow walls as the backdrop for a canopy bed covered in crisp white linens. A bed facing the window in order to have the best view of the mountains. A chaise lounge would sit near the foot of the bed, close to the white brick fireplace that would warm my feet. I would sprinkle white washed picture frames on the walls to showcase our love as it grew over the years.

Relaxing in the tub that I've always dreamt of owning, allowed me to finally feel the peace and serenity that I'd envisioned for our master bedroom. Maybe Edward was right… the bones of the room _seemed_ sturdy. If they could stand up against deterioration for the past one hundred years, they could make it through our renovation. I suppose I shall keep my eyes closed, continuing to pretend the renovation is completed already and give into the faith I've had in my fiancé. I knew he'd never let me down, especially not on this project, the one that was the foundation for our future together.

As the water chilled, I vowed to myself to be more supportive of Edward; he had completed several other rooms showing me that he indeed knew what he was doing. It was only a matter of time – and me being more patient – before he'd turn our bedroom into the retreat it was always meant to be.

* * *

><p>Bella's dream master bedroom is actually mine. I'm going to print that part out and give it to my husband, just in case he ever wants to surprise me. LOL… nothing wrong with having dreams, right?<p>

**I owe Jessypt all the credit for this one. She encouraged me to push myself more than ever and I'm thrilled with the outcome. Thank you for not allowing me to go easy on myself and for all you do for me, bb!**

It has been an exciting week for us! We were nominated for** Best "Other" Character for Mary Claire Black-Cullen** in The Sunflower Awards. MC is begging us to tell you to go vote for her. Hell, we're pleading with you too! LOL thesunflowerawards (dot) blogspot(dot) com

Also, Endings & Beginnings was chosen as the **Completed Fic of the Week** by **IndieFicPimp**! AnonymouslySufferingFromOCD wrote an amazing review and we're both honored she enjoyed our story so much. The link is on our profile, so go check it out!

**Thanks for reading!**

**Jadsmama**


	24. A Cowboy's Love Story, Part 1

**Prompt name:** A Cowboy's Love Story

**Written by:** ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward / Bella

**Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**_Thanks to Jadsmama for still loving me after I wrote a 4,000 word, three-part drabble._ **

**Jessypt and tanglingshadows: **If I could mail a Cullen boy to your house, I would... Well, except for Edward because he's all mine, and definitely not Emmett because Rhonda owns him. But you can fight over Jasper or Carlisle!

* * *

><p><em>~ Part 1 ~<em>

* * *

><p>The air is thick after the thunderstorm passed through the area, and it's hot and humid inside the large, red barn. The multi-colored lights flash overhead, adding to the party atmosphere. Bales of straw have been scattered around the room to provide places to sit, and in the back, there are tables with snacks and drinks. The smell of dirt, straw, beer, and perfume hang in the air.<p>

It's the last dance of the summer, and everyone's excited. Couples, friends, and strangers talk loudly over the pounding beat of the music as it blares through the speakers attached to the rafters. Bella and Edward were invited to this party by mutual friends, but they've never met before. Living in a large town in Northeastern Texas, it isn't a surprise they don't know each other yet. They both plan to spend the evening having fun with their friends, but neither can predict how the evening will unfold.

Bella has been single since breaking things off with Demetri two years ago. She's dated here and there, but she isn't the sort of person that gets into a relationship with just anyone. Edward, on the other hand, has only been out of a year-long relationship with Rachel for close to four months, but he'd kept her at arms length for quite a while before cutting her loose. She became too clingy for his taste. Truth be told, he just really wasn't that in to her to begin with.

A welcomed gust of wind blows through the doors, which have been propped open following the storm. Edward turns himself towards the breeze as he takes another swig from his ice-cold beer, enjoying the temporary reprieve from the heat. He opens his eyes, and they immediately find a girl dancing with friends off to the side of the make-shift dance floor. He feels an instant desire to get closer to her. This girls' innocent looking white, summer dress seems so simple and she looks beautiful in it. She looks like an angel to him.

He stares at her as his eyes travel from the top of her head to her bare shoulders, which he longs to touch. So many men classify themselves as an ass or boob man but not Edward. The feminine lines of her body, mostly the delicate curve of her collarbones, captivate him.

There's no way he can stay away from her. He makes up his mind before he even has a chance to decide if he's making an ass out of himself. His only thoughts are to get to her.

Instinct carries his feet past the straw sitting around the barn, and then across the dance floor as the lights flash around him. He needs to find out who she is and to learn the hidden secrets living deep inside her. What are her dreams and hopes? What worries her or makes her happy?

Edward has a primal need to know everything there is to know about this angelic woman.

He's never felt this instant attraction for anyone before, and as she suddenly looks in his direction, almost as if she knew he was coming to take her away, their eyes lock, and the room disappears around them.

Time stops, which seems impossible to each of them.

Bella watches with smoldering eyes as the sexiest guy she's ever seen walks determinedly towards her. He's wearing dark jeans with a white, button-down shirt that accentuates his strong muscles. His silver belt buckle catches her eyes, drawing her attention to the area below it and licks her lips in appreciation of his sexy body.

Edward notices how her eyes glue themselves to his jeans as he shortens the distance between them. Her skin looks as if it sparkles from the thin layer of sweat, which reflects in the light. There isn't a part of him that's not hyperaware of her every move, and when she licks her lips, he knows he has to have her. His skin prickles the closer he gets to her.

Blinking to break the daze she finds herself in, Bella moves her brown eyes up to his chest and begins to imagine his muscular arms wrapping tightly around her waist as he moves above her naked body, thrusting deep inside her.

Feeling the sexually-charged air surrounding them, they begin walking like magnets toward the other, reaching out when they get closer. A shy smile graces her lips, and he feels himself twitch with his need to have her mouth on him. This woman's so fucking gorgeous it takes his breath away.

Taking each other's hands without hesitation, they wordlessly wrap their arms around each other, walk to the dance floor, and begin swaying to the beat of the country music. They step closer together until there isn't any space separating their over-heated, tingling bodies. Bella's breath hitches, and she closes her eyes tightly as she feels Edward drag his hand down her spine, resting it firmly on her ass and pulling her against his hardening cock. They both moan at the contact.

Their friends laugh as they watch the couple discovering each other. Alice had met Edward on several occasions and knew that begging Bella to come would be worth it. She'd heard Edward was joining his friends tonight and hoped they'd hit it off. Alice glances over to Jasper, jerking her head in the direction of the dance floor with an all-knowing look. She winks, and he tips his hat at her, acknowledging she's right again.

After a few songs spent grinding against each other in their own little bubble, Edward finds himself tipping up her chin and capturing her lips against his. The intensity they both feel in the second their tongues touch is not like anything either of them have ever experienced, nor is it something they want to second guess. They know what's to come later. The blazing desire to be alone, to bare their naked bodies to the other and become one is stronger than either of them can fight.

"What's your name?" Bella asks breathlessly as she pulls away, instantly missing his lips moving with hers. She lightly traces her fingers up and down his pecks, longing to feel his skin against hers.

He licks his lips and then moves them down to her collarbone and the hollow dip of her neck.

"Edward," he says against her creamy skin, as he places open-mouthed kisses and flicks his tongue out to taste her.

"And you?" he questions without pulling away from her.

"Be… Oh!" She moans as he nips her skin and pulls her impossibly closer to him. "I'm Bella."

She runs her fingers through his sweaty, bronze hair. She wants to pull his lips to hers.

"Let's go… Bella," he mumbles, barely audible over the blaring music.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See ya next week for Part 2! Yep, you guessed it...there's not much plot in this one. I hope you like Texas-made lemonade; I made a pitcher of it to share with you.**

****Enjoy your weekend... we love you and your reviews crack us up! ****


	25. Give Love a Chance

Prompt Name: Give Love a Chance

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, Ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

* * *

><p>There was nothing I hated more than being wrong, and thanks to Edward Cullen, I was starting to think I was just that.<p>

I was frozen in place in my tiny kitchen, starring at the potted rose bush that had been placed there a week ago. I spent hours staring at the blossoming plant, wondering why he had given it to me. I never pictured him as a man that would be creative and think outside the box when giving a gift. The tiny, satiny petals were proof that I was wrong.

A month ago, I was sure I despised him, and yet, as I stared at the little pink buds and sipped my coffee, I knew my feelings were starting to change. He was so confusing, and the fact that I was second-guessing my feelings was infuriating.

I had been working at Eclipse Bar for the past year, and since my first day there, Edward had been relentless about asking me out. Clearly he must have thought I was blind, that I didn't see all the blonde floozies who stayed until closing time and just so happened to need a ride home. Which they got from him, of course.

It was my fault Edward had finally come to his senses and stopped being a man-whore. I had given him the challenge to stop messing around with the bar whores and to find an honest woman to take home to visit his family at Christmas. Based off his actions, I would say he was taking the challenge seriously, and I was the girl he intended to take home.

Even though he had not once mentioned he was responsible for the small gifts and notes that were appearing on my doorstep, I knew they were from him.

_A potted plant because he heard me tell a guy that buying a bouquet of roses was a waste since cut flowers die too quickly._

_A handful of candy bars instead of box of chocolates because I complained the candy company liked to tease you with bite sized pieces._

_A CD with just one song on it, because the words of Tyrese said it all, "Sweet lady won't you be my sweet love for a lifetime." _

_A note telling me you can determine if a person has a good heart by the advice they give to complete strangers._

Since the mystery gifts had started appearing, he'd ask me about my day and if anything exciting had happened before the start of my work-shift. The twinkle in his eyes while he waited for my response gave him away.

I watched him slip into his car, _alone_, after closing time, and Edward made sure to tell me he was headed home because he had somewhere important to be bright and early.

It appeared Edward had paid closer attention to me while we worked together than I had thought. His small gestures proved he wasn't the shallow guy with the one-tracked mind, I had assumed he was.

I knew it was a matter of time before the unspoken thing we had between us needed to be addressed, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do about him yet. With Christmas still a couple months off, I could see if he really was committed to showing me another side of him, or I could put him out of his misery and tell him how impressed I was with his recent actions and see where we went from there.

A soft knock on my door made me put my thoughts on hold. I looked down at my baggy shirt and cut off sweat shorts and figured anyone coming by this early would understand.

I put my ear to the door and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Edward. Edward Cullen," he responded coyly. I held back my laughter. Did the man not think I would know who he was by his first name? He must be nervous, and the thought made me feel better as it showed me he had good intentions behind his gestures and actually cared about what was about to happen when I opened the door.

As I slowly opened the door, my eyes raked over his casually clad body, while I stayed silent from the anticipation of what was to come from his visit. My nervousness was easily forgotten when my eyes took in the sight of his hand, gripping a bag from my favorite bagel shop. Once again, he proved he knew me better then I thought he did.

A smile crept on my face as I looked at his handsome appearance and into piercing green eyes that were filled with anticipation. Edward returned my smile with his own, as he gestured to the bag with a dip of his head, and announced he figured I would be in need of some breakfast.

Seeing the hopefulness on his face as he took in the sight of me standing in the doorway gave me the answer to what I had questioned minutes earlier.

I was ready to give Edward a chance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you think Edward proved he isn't the scumbag Bella thought he was? Personally, I like a man that can think outside the box. I'd be impressed with his gifts and would've given him a chance too. <strong>_

_**Thanks for sticking with us every week and sharing your thoughts, we love to hear them!**_

_**Jadsmama**_


	26. A Cowboy's Love Story, Part 2

**Prompt name:** A Cowboy's Love Story

**Written by:** ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward / Bella

**Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**Thanks to Cupid for giving me Jadsmama. **

**Jessypt and tanglingshadows are our fuckawesome beta and pre-reader! Have you read their stories? Links are in our favorites.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Part 2 ~<em>

* * *

><p>It doesn't take Bella long to know she will go anywhere with Edward.<p>

"Okay," she replies simply, weaving her fingers through his and holding on tightly as they walk out of the barn.

Aliceand Jasper laugh at the sight of their friends leaving together when they meet up on the dance floor.

There are a few people hanging around the outside of the barn. Edward looks around for someplace a little more private and spots an abandoned wagon sitting behind the barn. Pulling Bella along with him, they make their way over to it and Edward lifts her up so she can sit.

"Is this okay, Bella?" he questions as he settles himself between her legs, his arm resting on her thigh. "I don't want to push you too far, too fast."

Bella gives him a small smile and leans forward to kiss him. The kiss starts off soft and slow. As Bella's hands finally get to slide up Edward's strong arms, she pulls him closer to where she wants him.

This time Edward's the one who moans and reaches for her thighs, causing her innocent, white dress to rise up a little higher. Touching her skin lights a fire inside him, and he starts to thrust his hips into hers.

Bella shivers and breaks their kisses, reaching up to trace his strong jaw line. She loves the feeling of his stubble and can't help but imagine what it will feel like scratching against other areas of her body.

His eyes meet hers, and he sees everything he needs looking back at him so intently.

Curiosity. Desperation. Acceptance. Lust. Desire. Need.

He leans forward and flicks her ear lobe with the tip of his tongue. She groans and again scoots closer to him, almost falling from the wagon.

"Easy there, little lady," Edward chuckles. "We can't risk you falling down on my behalf, can we?"

Bella shakes her head no and blushes. She's never felt so wanton before.

"Wanna get outta here, Edward?" Bella bites her bottom lip as she waits for his answer. She doesn't have to wonder for long.

"I never thought you'd ask." He looks at her sexy legs and glides his hands underneath her dress. "I just live right down the road. Why don't you go tell your friends we're leaving, and I'll grab us a couple cold beers for our walk?" His fingertips lightly snap the elastic of her panties.

"Okay," she replies for the second time tonight. She's learning quickly she will go anywhere or do anything for this man.

Reluctantly pulling his hands away, Edward reaches up and grabs her under her arms, gently lifting her up, and carefully standing her on her feet. He gives her ass a firm swat to get her moving and follows behind as closely as he can. Bella laughs as he trips a few times.

His arms tighten around her waist, and as he leans in to kiss her neck, Edward gets a peek at the sexy, lace bra she's wearing and can't wait to take it off her.

They both feel a rush of excitement as they leave the barn after saying their goodnights and head down the long, dirt road, tripping over each other and joyfully laughing. Neither can remember a time in which they felt so carefree, caught up in a moment, not caring about anything else but one another.

Hands roam, lips kiss, and tongues glide together. After Bella stumbles again, Edward bends down and offers her a piggyback ride. There's no way in hell Bella will refuse being wrapped around him. She grabs Edward's beer bottle and climbs onto his back. He playfully bounces on the balls of his feet a few times, because he loves listening to her laugh. Bella's light-hearted giggles just seem to make him happy.

His hands slowly move higher than necessary, until he reaches the point where he's holding onto her ass, while her legs tighten around him. They both love the connection flowing between their bodies.

After holding the bottle to his lips for him, he takes a quick drink, and Bella greedily sucks down the remaining beer and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She sees a few drops of sweat beading up on his neck and uses her own ice-cold bottle to wipe them away, making him shiver. Bella can't contain her laughter, and as she continues to snicker she bends down to lick the moisture from his neck.

"If you keep that up, I can't say if we'll make it all the way home, darlin'." He grips her thighs and slowly traces the skin to her ankles, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. He can feel her rubbing against his lower back.

"Oops!" she exclaims as she spills a little beer on his back after taking a swift drink. Bella licks it away before it drips underneath his shirt.

"Uh huh, sure. You can bet you're gonna pay for that little accident tonight, sweetheart," he says cockily.

"I'm counting on it," Bella whispers seductively.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See ya next week for Part 3!**

**There's still time to vote for MC in The Sunflower Awards. The link is on our profile. Thank you!**


	27. Confidence in Lace

Prompt Name: Confidence in Lace

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): single character

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, Ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

* * *

><p>Pale pinks, flowing satin gowns, and anything else that could be considered modest, concealing, had always appealed to me, until today.<p>

The poster in the storefront window was anything but my usual, and it immediately grabbed my full attention as I started to walk past the store.

I found myself jealous of a woman that could've merely been the perfect model as the flash of the camera went off.

Yet, I didn't care if she was playing a part or simply doing her job, I aspired to be just like her in that moment. To be radiating with confidence and to feel as if wearing lace would make me more desirable to another's eyes. To be comfortable with my breasts being exposed behind a sheer material that would make them appear perkier. To enjoy seeing desire on my boyfriend's face as he took in my exposed stomach while it played peek-a-boo through the openings, beckoning him to touch me. To clad my legs with stockings and know at some point during the night, they'd be the only piece of clothing covering my body.

I shied away from anything I assumed wouldn't look appealing on me, without ever trying it on. After seeing an average-sized woman in front of me on that poster, with her small breasts and simple curves, I realized that with the right attitude a woman could wear anything she wanted.

Taking quick strides into the store, I knew it was time for me to be _that _lady. She had been living dormant inside me, and there was no time like the present to awaken her to a new reality. _A new me._

"Can I help you find something today?" A saleswoman asked with a welcoming smile.

I pointed towards the window and stated without hesitation, "I want that complete outfit; in a large please."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I truly do believe that having the right attitude is everything. If you feel good about yourself it will show, no matter what you're wearing.<strong>_

_**I hope everyone had a nice Valentine's Day yesterday. I was a lucky girl; my hubby bought me some lace… white lace that was embedded into a box. LOL I can't wait to watch Breaking Dawn today!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Jadsmama**_


	28. A Cowboy's Love Story, Part 3

**Prompt name:** A Cowboy's Love Story

**Written by:** ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward / Bella

**Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**Jadsmama is the peanuts to my M&M's.**

**Jessypt and tanglingshadows: ****Thanks for supporting me and correcting my mistakes. I'm glad you helped me get my thoughts together enough to get this outta my head.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Part 3 ~<em>

* * *

><p>Bella's sexy confidence sends a rush of desire through Edward's body. He growls and picks up his pace. Edward sees the tree-lined driveway that leads to his two-story white house with a large American flag flying proudly in the wind. He hopes he can get them there quickly, because he's ready for payback after Bella purposefully spilled her beer on him just to lick it off his skin<em>.<em>

Finally making it to his wooded front yard, he swings her body around his body and slowly sets Bella on her feet. Not wanting to waste another minute, he bends down and crashes his lips against hers. Their hands are everywhere at once.

Fingers caressing her breasts.

Hands gripping his strong biceps.

Palms moving along her stomach.

Rushing to remove Edward's belt buckle.

Gliding over Bella's smooth thighs, while she's desperately unzipping his jeans.

Pulling his shirt off and throwing it on ground.

They awkwardly stumble along the pathway leading towards the porch and barely make it up the steps to the front door.

Looking around the area, Bella realizes how secluded Edward's house is and shivers in anticipation. No one will hear them. _Or see them_, she thinks playfully.

"Fuck!" Edward hollers with frustration while digging his hands into his pockets. "I left my damn keys on the table in the barn."

He looks down at her with sad, pleading eyes while Bella's eyes dart around them again. Bella sees his wicker furniture set up in the corner, along with a wooden porch swing next to them. She takes his hand and drags him to sit on the swing, straddling his lap and settling down above him.

With a renewed urgency, she begins grinding her hips, and soon he thrusts upwards to match her movements. All thoughts of keys disappear into the night as he pushes her dress up her thighs as his hands move to her hips. Bella lifts up as Edward teases her dress higher, his eyes never leaving hers.

They moan into each other's mouths as he finally gets to pull her white dress over her head and away from her body. Edward unhooks Bella's bra, then latches on to her nipple, something he wanted to do from the moment he first saw her in the barn. His hands roam her sexy body and one settles inside her panties.

Bella shifts to allow him room to move and drags her nails down his back. Edward grunts when he feels her heat with his fingertips, pressing more firmly against her.

"You taste so fucking good, baby," Edward mumbles as he switches breasts, his lips and tongue never lose contact against her skin. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." He licks around her nipple and sucks it in again.

Their desperate movements are causing the swing to sway back and forth, adding to the sensations of their bodies begging to join as one. They are moving and reacting to one another's touches on raw, passionate instinct.

Her fingers make their way down his torso, slip into the front of his boxers, then begin to touch his hard cock, rubbing her thumb over the liquid already pooling there. Feeling him hard below her, she pulls away and drops to her knees in front of him while wearing nothing, but her underwear. When he whines and reaches down her caress her breast as she looks up and smirks at the sad look at his face.

"It's okay. I owe you a little payback, remember?" Bella smiles coyly as she reaches up to grab onto his jeans and lowers them to his ankles. Then she does the same with his boxers. Unfortunately, she realizes she can't remove them because his cowboy boots are still on.

She feels something settle onto her head. "Here, wear this for a second." Reaching up, Bella laughs when she realizes he's placed his cowboy hat on her. Just having it there makes her more than ready for him in a mischievous way.

Edward stands and removes his boots and remaining clothes, almost knocking her over with his quick movements. After steadying each other, he sits back down on the swing, completely naked. Bella laughs again at his carefree display. She stands and removes her panties and his breath hitches as this beautiful moves to toss his hat to the side.

"Holy fucking shit, you're the sexiest thing I've ever laid my two eyes on." Edward grabs her waist and brings her back to sit on his lap. "Keep the hat on, baby." It's true. He has never seen anything as sexy as naked Bella wearing his cowboy hat.

"Oh, wait!" Bella says, and Edward freezes in panic. He hopes she hasn't changed her mind.

"Um, we don't have to do this if you don't want to, sugar," he says brokenly, trying to hide his disappointment.

"No, it's not that I don't want to, but I owe you, Edward." She giggles at the serious look on his face. "And I always pay my debts," she whispers seductively and licks her lips while looking at his hardened cock.

Thunder moving into the area rumbles in the distance, and the wind slowly picks up providing a much-needed relief to their heated bodies.

Edward's expression relaxes. "There's other ways of paying me back. I just need to be inside of you, Bella. I can't wait much longer to make you mine," he pleads.

Bella loves the energy buzzing between them. She's never felt anything like this in her entire life. It scares her, but the excitement bubbling in her thoughts surpasses all other emotions.

Edward shivers as he notices her tiny hairs lift along her skin as he drags his fingers down her arms. "Can you feel the connection between us? My body's calling out to yours, and I can't fight the pull much longer. Please, Bella." He runs his fingers up and down her arms again, slowly pulling her towards him.

"I feel it, but I really want to taste you," Bella whispers roughly. "I want you, Edward."

The thunder booms louder, and the leaves in the trees surrounding them blow in the breeze.

"There'll be time for that another day. I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go."

Her eyes meet his, she sees nothing but sincerity there and feels giddy inside. She can't believe she feels the same thing for a guy she met only an hour or two ago, but there's no sense in fighting her need to be with him. Hell, she couldn't win that battle even if she tried.

"Me too." She leans forward to kiss him passionately. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." She loves the feeling of his lips and tongue moving in sync with hers. Their movements come naturally to them, almost as if they've been together for years.

Edward and Bella's bodies gravitate closer without thought. Nothing else matters to them now than coming together as one. Neither has the willpower to stop the connection they share.

"Are you covered, darling?" Edward asks as he slowly enters Bella's warmth, not waiting for her answer. "Jesus, you're so fucking perfect wrapped around me like this. I'm definitely never letting you go."

She's on the pill but never responds to his question. Bella has no cognitive thoughts other than being with Edward and feeling so fucking full.

He thrusts into her, rocking his hips up into her and feeling her grinding down onto his cock, matching their movements perfectly. Up and down, in and out.

Faster.

Slower.

Deeper.

Thrust for thrust, the connection Bella has with Edward feels so good it has rendered her speechless while she looks down and watches as he moves within her.

"Do you feel us, baby? I'm inside you where I'm meant to be. You were made for me." He listens to her squeaks and groans as he continues to pump into her.

Edward and Bella join their lips, tongues caressing as they're sharing the same breaths in their erotic dance. Their bare chests glide against the other's as they rock together. The chains creak from their motion.

Lightening flashes and raindrops begin hitting the metal roof on his house. It sounds like a symphony is playing music for them between the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, the rain tinkering on the roof, and the thunder drumming in the clouds.

"Oh, fuck," Bella finally says, feeling her body responding to his. She's never felt so complete before. It's never, ever been this good.

Suddenly, Edward pulls Bella off of his cock and stands her on wobbly legs. She starts to ask what he's doing when he turns her around and bends her over the railing.

"Hold on, sexy girl. I'm going to fuck you now." He glides his cock back to her entrance and enters her swiftly.

Bella moans and drops her forehead to the banister and spreads her legs further apart so he has more room to work, bouncing with his movements.

"I love being inside you, Bella. I love…" and his voice fades as he feels her tightening around him. "You."

Bella is so wrapped up in the feeling of Edward's hands rubbing along her spine and with his scent surrounding her, she misses the declaration he's made to her.

Bella has no clue how long they fuck against his railing, but she's losing her ability to stand. Her legs are hurting, and she needs to change positions again. She pushes herself up and looks back at Edward. Bella sees the intensity in his eyes and it spurs her on.

"Come here, Edward." She pulls herself away from him, and his cock slips out of her. Edward feels like he could cry no longer being joined with her because he was so close to exploding inside her. He has a primal need to mark her body as his from the inside out.

The bond between them is so strong, and Edward knows he can't live without her. When he looks up again, he notices she's walking buck-naked to the wicker couch on the other side of his porch. It's not very large, but it's big enough for her petite body to lie down on.

He prowls like a lion towards his prey, and she spreads her legs apart to encourage him to move faster.

Looking down at her beautiful body as he stands before her, he feels an urge to possess her flow through him. _Mine_, he thinks.

Moving her body, he lies down on top of her as best he can in the limited space and licks her nipple then softy bites it. He can feel her heartbeats quicken and revels in her reactions to him.

Bella pleads with need and her hips lift up searching for him.

He responds by grabbing his cock and dragging it up and down over her opening.

"Will you fuck me already, baby? I need you to," Bella begs.

Edward enjoys teasing her.

"Now!" she demands.

He responds by thrusting into her, joined together everywhere they can be, and they don't let go until morning. They napped together a few times throughout the night, but their bodies long to stay connected with the other, whether by making love, kissing or simply caressing the other's skin. A force too powerful to resist has brought them together.

Bella wakes up in early morning hours and realizes she's covered by a blanket with her head on Edward's chest. His legs are hanging off the side of the too small couch, but he doesn't seem to be uncomfortable. At least that's what she thinks as she stares at his beautiful face, smiling in his sleep.

She has a sense of peace and completeness while in his presence. Being close to him makes her tremble from her yearning to never leave his side. Bella walked into the red barn never believing the myths she has heard all her life about fairytale endings or love at first sight. Looking down at the handsome cowboy whom she can't even imagine walking away from, with his messy hair and a hickey on his neck, she knows the stories are true. Somehow Bella fell in love impossibly fast, and she has never been so happy to be proven wrong.

"I love you, Edward," she whispers, placing a soft kiss against his heart, trying to infuse the love she has for him in the simple gesture. She met him twelve hours ago, and he has already claimed her soul.

Bella is full of hope for her future. She wants the words he spoke throughout the night to be true.

_I'm never letting you go._

_You were made for me._

_I want you. Always._

Edward's smile grows larger, and his green eyes open to look at her. She takes his breath away with her tangled hair, smudged makeup and quiet words of love and knows he'll never find someone who makes him happier. They might have met at a party, drank a little too much, or moved way too fast but his feelings for her are genuine and strong. Pulling her tightly against him, he kisses the top of her head, feeling the exact same way.

"I love you, too, Bella," he says, pulling the blanket over them and kissing her soundly.

When they break apart, Edward soon realizes neither of them left the other's arms throughout night and wonders where the blanket came from.

Glancing around, he sees his keys sitting on the top step and figures it must've been Alice. He hopes she didn't see too much of their naked bodies when she placed the blanket over them.

He chuckles at the thought, and Bella quickly joins him after he explains his laughter.

"I feel like I've been waiting a thousand years for you to find me. I'm not one of those people who believed I would ever fall in love within hours of meeting someone, but I did."

"There's no way in hell I can ever live another day without you," he promises her, and soon they walk into his house hand in hand.

_His_ house swiftly becomes _their_ house.

_His_ last name became _hers_.

Their daughter wore her favorite pink cowgirl hat the first day of preschool, smiling proudly up at her parents.

He fell in love with his baby at first sight, too, as he tells anyone who will listen about his _little filly_.

Bella adores their young son's dazzling green eyes as he rides in his wagon while their growing family takes a stroll down their long driveway five years later.

A walk down Memory Lane.

This cowboy is living his love story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***_sips the last of the lemonade_*** ****Well, that's it. Did I quench your thirst? LOL I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**Our story, Endings & Beginnings, was nominated for the Fic of the Week on The Lemonade Stand and there's only a couple of hours left to vote. We don't know what we did to deserve all the recent attention it has received, but we're humbled and grateful by your love for Mr. RomanticWard and his Horny B. The kids thank you too. Make sure you have us on alert because there is another small outtake to come in the future for them.**

**Voting for The Sunflower Awards is now closed. We should find out soon how little MC did. *fingers crossed***

**Also, voting for the Age of Edward 2012 contest is now open - AgeofEdward(dot)Blogspot(dot)com - Jessypt wrote The Minstrel and the Maiden Swan, and would love for you to read it and vote. ***shameless plug for the beta girl*****


	29. Shattered

Prompt Name: Captured at Twilight

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Story #1- Renee/Charlie #2- Alice

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, Ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy 2 for 1 Saturday! The rules for this prompt, was to take one picture and write two separate stories, without using the same characters. I'll let ya'll in on a little secret… I threw a hissy fit about it! My mind really is a one-way street, never seeing more than one story with these prompts. However, I rose to the challenge, made it happen and was the only one that stuck to the rules. LOL<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shattered #1-<strong>_

"I'm fucking done!" I yelled as the familiar sight of a slumped body sitting in the corner of my front porch came into view.

Without thinking, I opened the screen door then turned to slam it shut with as much force as I could gather. The loud noise the door made as it connected with the metal frame made me wince along with the barely conscious body in front of me.

"Did you hear me, Charlie? I'm done. You knew this was your last chance, and you fucked it up." I spat out through clenched teeth.

My husband was an alcoholic, but he didn't consider his love of booze an issue. Charlie didn't seem to care that his addition was slowly destroying his life in every way possible. He refused to acknowledge that his body was deteriorating with each drop of alcohol and that any physical pain he felt was the least of his worries at that moment.

Incoherent noises started to emerge from his lifeless body as one of his eyes strained to open. Looking at him broke my heart. The shell of a person he had become wasn't the man I fell in love with, the one that had vowed to never follow in his father's footsteps with an addiction.

"Renee?" He groaned as he attempted to shift his body to a sitting position.

Rage was flowing through my veins surpassing any other emotion I was feeling. No matter how many deep breaths I took, nothing was going to calm me down or stand in the way of what I knew I needed to do. A person has limits as to how much they can handle, and I had reached mine the night before when I realized my husband wasn't coming home. When my pleas for him to give up drinking went unacknowledged, I came to terms that it would be a matter of time before they turned into threats. That was exactly what happened six months ago, the night my life changed for the better.

Charlie ran his hands through his disheveled hair as his barely opened eyes roamed around the front yard. I could see the moment he realized exactly where he was and remembered how he'd got there.

The apologetic eyes I had seen and accepted too many times looked towards me.

"What time did you get home?" I asked. After the words rolled off the tip of my tongue, I realized I already knew the answer. I was stalling the inevitable by asking such obvious question, but I needed a minute to come to terms that the end of the fiasco I had been living had arrived.

"No idea. But I figured it was best to stay out here," Charlie responded nonchalantly.

I listened for an ounce of remorse in his voice, but there was none to be found. I thought over his words as the anger continued to boil, causing my body to react on its own. I took quick strides across the creaking porch until I was towering over him.

His words made it seem as if he was doing me a favor by passing out on the porch, but in all reality, it only piled another concern on top of my already overwhelming life. He was such a selfish man, and lucky for him, in a matter of minutes he would be able to be as greedy as he wanted.

"Did you now… and why is that, Charlie? Were you doing me a favor by not waking up our sleeping child? Because God knows, you can't spend your nights tending to a colicky baby." The smell of stale beer assaulted my nose as I leaned towards him, making me want to throw up.

I had spent far too many nights of my life having that smell surrounding me, imbedded in our sheets and everything else Charlie touched after one of his binges.

"Did Bella have a bad night again?" he asked timidly.

"It doesn't matter how our night was," I answered coolly, bending down to pick up a half-empty Jever bottle that was knocked over at his feet.

Charlie eyed me with concern. I could see he was taking me seriously for once by the fear that was radiating from his worn-out body.

I deserved to speak my mind and refused to hold back my feeling any longer. When I walked through the front door to retrieve my sleeping child, I wanted to be strong and confident in my decision. It was time to start putting us first, and the only way I saw that happening was walking away, getting a fresh start away from a man who no longer considered anything but alcohol a priority.

"Let me show you how it feels to know that the man I thought would always love me and put our family first is more concerned with this damn bottle than his infant daughter and wife."

I walked down the stairs and placed the bottle on sidewalk, wanting to put some distance between us. I continued on to the tool shed we had on the side of the house, rummaging through tools quickly until I found the one that would help me blow off some steam.

By the time I had returned to the front of the house, Charlie was able to stand and was attempting to walk towards me. I laughed with disgust at the sight of his swaying body. I knew he'd never make it far enough to try and stop me.

When he saw the object in my hand, his eyes widen with fear. "What the hell do you need a sledge hammer for?"

"I told you why." And with that, I raised my arm holding the heavy tool up and then swung forward to connect with the bottle.

I closed my eyes out of protection but also because I wanted to visualize Charlie's passed out body each time I made a connection, remembering how I had to retrieve him from the bar in that state too many times to count. I wanted it etched into my brain and my heart, how it felt to lose my importance in his life. I wanted the strength to know I was making the right choice for my daughter, to ensure she'd never be in danger or have to question her place in his life.

As shattered pieces flew around me, I felt a sense of peace. I knew it would only be momentary, but I didn't mind. I allowed the flying glass to take my troubles away and permit myself to let go of each of them.

"Dammit, Renee. Are you crazy? You could get hurt! Move back!" Charlie shouted. The trepidation in his voice amused me, especially since he stayed put on the steps with his face covered.

I set the sledgehammer down with I smirk on my face then strolled past him towards the front door. As I placed my hand on the knob, I called back to him, "No need to worry if I'm hurt by the glass; the pain you've caused me is worse."

Taking a cleansing breath, I walked through the little house, giving once last glance to the things I loved about it. The yellow cabinets in the kitchen, the mismatched thrift store paintings, and the couch we'd bought with the money we'd received as wedding gifts. There was only thing I wanted to take with me, only one thing I needed – my daughter. She would be my reminder of the good things I'd shared with Charlie.

I picked my sleeping baby up from her crib, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. I whispered promises in her ear, knowing I would be the only parent she had that would see them through.

Holding Bella tight to my chest, I grabbed the two packed bags I had waiting next to the door. I scanned the living room, Charlie's domain outside of the bar, and knew there was one last thing to say, " Take care of him; you're all he's got now."

I walked out the door one last time, telling Charlie I'd be in touch when the divorce papers were ready and never looked back. Phoenix would be our home going forward, and I was ready to have it welcome us with open arms.

_**Shattered#2- **_

Laugher along with the sounds of shattering glass streamed out of the garage, taking my attention away from the magazine I was reading.

Knowing it was my brother and his idiot friends causing the noise made me dismiss my curiosity as to what they were up to at first. As the sounds became more frequent, I couldn't help but wonder exactly what was going on.

I rounded the corner, peeking into the open garage door. Inside, Emmett was standing over a row of bottles, attempting to swing at them as if he was golfing. Jasper and Edward were standing in the back, egging him on, as always.

_Fools of the same feathers, flock together._

"Who says drinking does nothing for ya? Seems to me that these beers are helping us out." Emmett laughed as he tilted his head and swung the sledgehammer once again.

The shattered green glass flew in the air momentarily then fell to the ground, mixing with what seemed to be clear and brown glass.

_What the hell are they doing?_

"Bet Mrs. Cope would _love_ to know that her prized pupil's art project was made out of beers we drank on the day we skipped school." Jasper laughed as he got a broom out, sweeping the shattered glass into a pile.

"Now boys… this is what I like to call recycling at its best." Edward chimed in, causing another round of laughter.

_They really were idiots. _

I shook my head at their stupidity and returned to something more important, the latest fashion trends. At least they had a future, not like the morons in my parents' garage.

* * *

><p><em>I always wondered if there was more to the story as to why Renee left Charlie and there is no doubt he likes his beer, maybe this is how it happened. <em>_****shrugs** **__I do have a small follow up for this storyline that will be posting next weekend._

_I'll admit, I laughed for the longest time about my __**Fools of the same feathers, flock together**__ line. If you think about, it's true! LOL_

_Speaking of posting, going forward our schedule is going to change to only Saturday updates in order for us shift gears to concentrate on our next story. We're very excited to get started on it and can't wait to share it! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Jadsmama_


	30. Captured at Twilight

Prompt Name: Captured at Twilight

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Renee/Isabella (not slash)

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime, Ladysharkey1, for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's a small follow up to last weeks drabble, Shattered. It takes place about six years later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>A photograph is a way to capture a moment in time, letting it live for all eternity.<p>

Before having my precious daughter, I could have cared less how many pictures I snapped. After Isabella graced my world, I made sure to never take anything for granted that I could preserve and had my camera ready at all times.

Deep down, I also knew I was attempting to document her childhood in hopes that one day Charlie would get himself together and be apart of her life once again. After all the years, it still hurt to think that pictures would be the only way he'd get to see our daughter grow up.

My favorite shots weren't always the ones where Isabella put on her happy face when requested. I adored the images where I managed to capture my daughter without her knowledge, giving me the opportunity to remember the quieter moments of her life. The ones I had no doubts if she was happy, not overcome by the sadness she felt by having an absent father.

We'd spent our summer vacation in Florida and became enamored with humid air and the blazing sun that beat down on us. It was a huge difference from dry heat and bare landscape of Arizona. Isabella begged to spend every available minute at the beach; she seemed enchanted by how the soft beige sand felt and the pretty purple colored shrubs. As much as she loved to be at the beach, the feeling wasn't mutual. The dark, green shrubbery reminded me too much of a place I tried to forget and the feeling of sand between my toes brought back memories of a day every girl dreams about. Unfortunately my dreams were shattered years later, making beaches unappealing to me.

One evening, I watched her from afar. She was captivated by the sunset while running her fingers along her newly beloved plant. Her hair was flying with the breeze, and I had to look closely to see were it ended and the bush started, as they looked like the same color with the lighting that was casting upon her. A bright glow framed her body, making her look like the angel she was. She saved me the day she was born. Without her, I would have been engulfed by darkness that took over my life the minute Charlie started drinking.

She never once looked at the camera but when I look upon that picture in the years to come, memories of that vacation will return to me. It captured everything Isabella loved about Florida. I'll cherish it, because it will always give me the opportunity to reflect on her innocence that summer, when the only thing that mattered to her was spending as much time in at the beach as she could. Not the worries of how her father was surviving, or even alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlie hasn't got it together yet * shakes head* but we all know what happens in Twilight, Bella reunites with him. <strong>_

_**Ladysharkey1 will be back next Saturday with her 2 for 1 drabble; one is a Endings & Beginnings snippet.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Jadsmama**_


	31. Impossible times Infinity & Oh, brother!

**Prompt names:** Impossible times Infinity / Oh, brother!

**Written by:** ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Long story - Edward / Renesmee, Short story - Makenna / MC / Rylee / Brady

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**Jadsmama, Jessypt and tanglingshadows hold my hand and give me confidence. Mucho love for them…**

* * *

><p>The rules for these were to write two stories (long &amp; short) using the same picture as inspiration and we weren't allowed to repeat characters. Did I mention I made the rules that time? And I cheated because I have a tiny, little, barely-even-there-long-enough-to-count-as-cheating (in my opinion, of course) glimpse of Edward in the short story. I admit it, but at least tanglingshadows cheated too. BTW, y'all should start pestering her to post her drabbles. She's written some wonderful stories!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Long story –<strong> Impossible times Infinity

* * *

><p><em>Edward POV<em>

Our little family had been looking forward to our trip for a few months. Although Jacob hadn't been happy with being left behind, he understood in the long run, he'd have more years with our daughter than we would. Her increased rate of growth, both physically and mentally, had not slowed down since her birth. Thanks to Nahuel, we were no longer worried about her lifespan being shortened due to her genetic make-up.

Renesmee had burst into our world over a year ago, and I loved her more with each day that passed. I'd fought against her very existence, believing she would destroy my only reason to live, but I was strong enough to admit I had been wrong. She was my pride and joy, and she made my soul sing.

_My soul, _I thought as I shook my head, remembering how I'd adamantly argued against that fact over the years.

Through her short life, I'd learned I, indeed, did have one. She'd proven it to me through her tender-hearted actions, loving thoughts, adoration and acceptance of those who loved her whether they were vampires, wolves or a police chief with a mustache.

_Something without a soul couldn't create someone so…perfect_.

From the moment I'd heard her loving thoughts from inside her mother's womb, to looking at my beautiful daughter for the first time during the darkest moment of my existence, I bonded with her as deeply as I had my wife. The love I had for Nessie was never-ending and truly cherished. There wasn't a second that passed when I didn't thank God for my precious daughter. I'd never realized how much I had wanted to become a father until I was one.

Bella was right in her steadfast fight to protect Renesmee's right to live. I admired her determination to die for the one she loved. I'd vowed to do everything in my power to protect them both and would lay down my life for them. Being a witness to their love had taught me what being a man truly meant. Never in all my years had I believe there'd be a child calling me daddy, but my dormant heart bloomed in awe. Life with Bella was full of surprises!

Bella and I planned a quiet trip for the three of us. Our extended family, Emmett and Alice mostly, wanted to travel with us, but we'd been firm in a united decision to spend some quality time with our daughter. It was nice getting away from everyone and making a choice that benefited _us_, despite the grumbling. It might have been selfish, but we needed the time to be normal. We might have been vampires, but deep down, we were just the Cullens. Edward, Isabella, and Renesmee.

The long weekend alone had been a gift we'd given to each other for our second Christmas together as a family, the first after the confrontation with the Volturi. We both felt a primal need to just be together with our precious girl.

We reserved a log cabin in the mountains across the Canadian border, far off the beaten path to avoid humans as much as possible. Bella didn't want Nessie to pretend to be anyone other than herself during the trip, and it was the perfect place. Nestled amongst the tall pine trees and covered in a fresh blanket of powdery snow, we hibernated below layers of unnecessary blankets as we talked about our dreams, sang our favorite Christmas songs, listened intently as Nessie read her favorite poetry books and enjoyed some rare solitude.

I could hear Bella happily humming her lullaby while unpacking our luggage. Her happiness was almost tangible.

"Daddy, it's your turn," my angel giggled.

I looked down into her playful, chocolate-brown eyes that still reminded me of my mate when she was a human and shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry, Ness, I wasn't paying attention." I smiled and turned over the card on top of the stack.

"Purple," she stated promptly. Nessie moved my blue gingerbread man to its new square on the vibrantly colored game board.

"Oh, look, you landed on Gumdrop Pass!" she said excitedly, bouncing on my lap. She quickly leaned her elbows onto the table in front of us and moved my game piece through the shortcut across Gumdrop Mountains, and then turned to kiss my cheek.

She really was the best part of me, and I loved her sweet kisses. She knew how to charm her father, not that it was difficult to do.

"It's your turn now, sweet pea," I said as I gently placed my hands on either side of her face and left a tender kiss on her warm forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed at the contact.

When she opened her eyes, I saw a flash from a recent memory triggered from my use of her nickname and chuckled as I waited for her to elaborate.

She huffed. "Grandpa Charlie tried to make me eat peas again! I told him I don't like them, but he said I wouldn't know for sure if I didn't try. Daddy, they smell _really_ bad, but my Jacob told me I could pretend to try them to make Grandpa happy." She released a frustrated breath and decided to show me instead.

Her little hands softly touched my cheeks and images of the day flashed in my mind. I laughed when I saw my daughter's face scrunched up in disgust as it was reflected in Jake's eyes. There was no one on earth who would have convinced her to eat peas. She preferred blood, although Carlisle occasionally had her eat bland human food to keep her digestive system healthy. Those were the days Renesmee pouted until her aunts and uncles did everything possible to cheer her up. Rose and Emmett were wrapped tightly around my girl's finger and weren't ashamed to admit it.

"Your Grandpa Charlie just wants what's best for you, Ness. He doesn't know you'd rather have warmed blood instead of vegetables," I said with a laugh.

She knew and accepted her grandpa's limited knowledge of her true needs. Some days she wished it were different though. I knew from experience how difficult it was to be a part of different worlds, and although I had been a brooder by nature, I only hoped we could make it easier for her when she was older. It might be tough, but we'd try.

"I know. My Jacob talked to me about it when we were driving home," she said with a smile. She'd begun calling Jake "My Jacob" several months ago, and of course, he was on cloud nine every time he heard it. Internally I cringed, but there was nothing I could do to prevent it. Imprinting wasn't anything that could be stopped, and I'd accepted it long ago.

We continued to play until Nessie was declared the winner and then we moved on to Scrabble and Uno, another card game that we loved to play together. I was glad that even though she was very intelligent, she could still act like a child and enjoy some typical children's games.

The heat flowing from the crackling fireplace heated the room while snow continued to fall outside. Her happy thoughts were a pleasure to listen to. Watching the images of a joyful Nessie made me wish I had happy memories from my own childhood, as well, however, almost a century later, I didn't expect to ever remember my human past.

In the other room, I heard the water to the tub turn on and Bella softly calling for Nessie to join her. I stopped in the spare bedroom to gather pajamas for after her bath, and for Bella, as well. When we stepped into the darkly lit bathroom, the scents of lavender soaps and vanilla candles filled my head. Nessie was buzzing with excitement.

I slowly removed the designer clothes her Aunt Alice insists upon and lifted her small, squirming body to join Bella in the tub. Not wanting to leave them, I reached over and found a washcloth, applied some soap and rubbed circles onto Nessie's back. They whispered their love for one another and spoke about their day. It was the sweetest music.

I pulled her bronze-colored ringlets to the side and leaned forward to whisper into Nessie's ear, knowing Bella could hear me. "Sweet pea, can you keep a secret?"

She looked at me with a radiant smile and nodded her head.

Leaning down, I placed a soft kiss on Bella's bare shoulder.

I crooked my finger and she moved closer to me. "I love you and your mommy to the moon and back."

She rolled her eyes just like her mother had a thousand times. "That's not a secret, Daddy, because you tell us every day how much you love us," she laughed after she saw the smile on my face she realized I was playing with her.

"Well, we love you to _infinity_. That's the biggest love of all!" Renesmee added knowingly.

Impossible. I loved them that much, times infinity.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story –<strong> Oh Brother! (An Endings & Beginnings futuretake)

* * *

><p><em> Makenna POV<em>

"Brady, Dad said to stop throwing snow at Rylee twice now. Do you want a time out again?" I huff out in frustration.

My brother is cute, but he's a brat sometimes. Uncle Emmett said it's because he's a boy. Meme said it's because he's the youngest of four kids. MC said he's just doesn't listen.

I think they're all right.

Dad and Bella are sitting inside the cabin watching us through the window. If MC hadn't begged me to come outside with her so she wouldn't be stuck with Rylee and Brady alone, I'd be inside drinking hot chocolate and finishing my book. Sometimes it sucks being the oldest.

I look towards the window and see my dad lean down to kiss Bella. They do that a lot, but I'm used to it now. Bella's still really nice to me. I love her like she was my real mom, and if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even like hot chocolate. I'm glad she's my stepmom and taught me to try new foods when I was younger.

"Kenni Bear, Brady kicked snow at me now, and it hit my face," Rylee whines like a sissy girl. She's adding more snow to the belly of the snowman we're trying to make. Well, it's supposed to be a snowman, but Brady isn't very good at it; it's tipping sideways.

We've been at Lake Tahoe for a few days to celebrate New Year's Eve, and I'm really starting to miss my friends. It's weird, though, because I'm not ready to go home yet either.

From the corner of my eye, I see snow flying passed me and chuckle because Rylee's finally had enough and is fighting back. Brady starts to cry as he wipes it from his face where it looks like some went up his nose. I see the door to the cabin open and my dad walks out. He looks mad.

"Brady Charles Cullen, that's what you get for being mean to your sister." Dad stops at the top of the stairs. "Now, tell Rylee you're sorry and get in here."

Brady mumbles an apology and stomps through the snow towards his doom.

MC elbows me in the side and quietly laughs. "Brady's in trouble because dad had to stop kissing mom, not for throwing snow at Ry."

I giggle because I know she's right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Brady is the only boy and the youngest in the family. Yes, he's a teeny bit spoiled rotten. We really miss writing about this happy family from our story, Endings & Beginnings. **

**Edward and Renesmee were playing Candy Land. I loved playing it with my own daughter, although she liked to cheat (like her mommy).**

**Thanks for all the support you give us each week. **

**_STOP KONY 2012 - Google "Invisible Children" for more information._**


	32. Beauty Has No Name

Prompt Name: Beauty has No Name

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here: photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime Ladysharkey1 for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

* * *

><p>Staring down at the makeup scattered across my countertop sent me in a back to my teenage years.<p>

My mom strived to teach me about the finer things in life, especially when it came to makeup. She made sure I was familiar with the brands that _she _considered acceptable.

Estée Lauder. Dior. Chanel. Bobbi Brown. Lancôme.

To this day, I could hear the speech she had given me countless times throughout those dreadful years of puberty.

"_Rose, darling, if you want to attract a suitable man, you must always look presentable. It's essential to use products that can be trusted to last throughout the day, so he'll always see you at your best. You won't get that from that Mabel-whatever-brand." She would exaggerate her words with a flick of her hand and a look of authority on her face before she'd add, "And don't forget a splash of perfume should be a part of your daily beauty regimen. Your scent's the first thing a man will notice, and you don't want to reek like toilet water." _

I listened to what she had to say, figuring my mom knew best when it came to those types of things, and since she was the one purchasing them for me, it seemed fitting for her to choose.

Ten years later as a single mom with a young son, I realized she had her facts all wrong.

There was nothing wrong with _May-bel-line_ products. Their mascara made my eyelashes just a black as the Dior one had. More importantly, though, by not following my mom's words of wisdom, I was actually saving money. It became more important to have an opportunity to treat my son to a toy or dinner at McDonalds than it was to have a name-brand product in my makeup bag.

As I rubbed my freshly glossed lips together, I was thankful that my mom's speeches did instill something in me. The value of making yourself presentable is not for others, but for you. Every time I looked in the mirror I was happy with what I saw. The makeup I used made my look more complete, made me feel good about my appearance, and gave me the confidence to face another day. That was what mattered, not how much money I'd spend to make someone else happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did your mom try to instill particular beauty tips in you? Mine was very big on matching lipsticks to whatever you were wearing. I now own several shades out of habit but tend to stick to a neutral or red. Mom isn't a fan of my red one, bet that's one of the reasons why I wear it so much. ;) <strong>_

_**STOP KONY 2012 - Google "Invisible Children" for more information.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Jadsmama**_


	33. Beauty

**Prompt name:** Beauty

**Written by:** ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Jasper / Alice

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

Jadsmama, Jessypt and tanglingshadows hold my hand and give me confidence. Mucho love for them…

This prompt had to be less than 300 words so it's a shorty.

* * *

><p>"Just turn your head a lil' bit more to the right, darlin'," I said and chuckled when I heard the giggles of the people standing around me making fun of my Texas accent. I blended in when I wasn't talking.<p>

She looked at me quickly and smirked knowingly. The motion caused her dark hair to cascade off her shoulder as she moved.

_Beauty._

We both had a love of photography and spent the year after graduating college traveling through Europe.

It was Thanksgiving, and she was what I was most thankful for.

By Christmastime, we'd arrive in Spain.

I wanted to marry my beautiful girl on the sands of Catalonia near Barcelona. Boots and all.

Our parents were meeting us there.

"That's it, sugar."

I clicked the camera, quickly making memories to keep for a lifetime.

A journey of time I planned to fill up with kids and a dog. We'd live on the horse ranch near my parent's farm.

"Come on, Alice." I smiled as my heart filled with the love I had for her. "I promised you we'd tour the art museum again before we leave," I spoke quietly while packing away our equipment.

We strolled along the sidewalk hand in hand with nothing but a beautiful future in front of us and the Eiffel Tower behind.

"I love you, Jasper." She tightened her hold on me.

"That's why we're here, darlin'."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I tried a new pairing out. It isn't always about Edward and Bella, is it?**

**Enjoy your weekend! Make it beautiful….**


	34. Memos to My Heart

Prompt Name: Memos to My Heart

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime Ladysharkey1 for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

* * *

><p>During the lazy days of summer I yearned for two things that helped the never-ending days pass more quickly...<p>

_Sunlight gravitating toward the West meant I could mark another day off the calendar I'd been keeping. _

_The sounds of tires spinning against the gravel road and the friendly mailman leaving an envelope addressed to me in his elegant script. _

I've spent summers with my grandma ever since I was seven and loved my time with her. This year was different though. I had to leave Edward behind in order to keep to my tradition.

He wrote to me daily, starting each letter with a countdown to when we would see each other again. Each note made my heart beat faster, and my smile beam brighter.

Despite distance, I knew Edward's feelings for me only increased; his lovely words told me so. Each letter made the waiting game for the next manageable, and each day quicker until mailing letters was no longer needed.

Until then, I would get lost in his words and envision his beautiful face in front of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think a letter a day from Edward (or better yet, Emmett) would have me waiting by the mailbox too! <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!  
>Jadsmama<strong>_


	35. My Only Exception

**Prompt name:** My Only Exception

**Written by:** ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Kate / Garrett

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets or on Twitter (JadedLadies2)

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us.

**Jadsmama, Jessypt and tanglingshadows hold my hand and give me confidence. Mucho love for them…**

* * *

><p>Walking away from the ship was very difficult for me. I felt as if I had to force myself to step away, and Garrett was most definitely pulling me along behind him, our fingers intertwined and a small smile tugging at his lips.<p>

I glanced at the boat one last time, longing to turn and run back towards it, and sighed. I was leaving a small part of my heart behind inside the metal walls of my floating haven.

"Come on, sweetheart," Garrett said with a bit of laughter as he tightened his grip on me.

I wondered if we'd ever see the boat again. I hoped I would since my time on it had changed my life.

Fourteen days ago when I'd boarded the vessel, a much needed trip I'd gifted to myself for graduating law school at an accelerated pace, I was Kate Randall, unemployed lawyer determined to undo all the wrongs within the justice system. Walking away as Kate Thomas was a welcomed reality.

Had you ever imagined you'd trip while walking across the dining hall and land on the lap of the person who would become your husband? No? Well, it happened to me! I was not a clumsy person, but I swear the carpet had conspired with my shoes to give fate some help with bringing us together.

Garrett sat at a table with his sister, Gianna, and her husband, Riley, when I made my way across the room to find my seat for dinner. A waiter turned, and in his rush, knocked into me, causing me to trip.

After mustering up the courage to open my eyes and apologize to the poor soul whose dinner I'd ruined, I found the most intense blue eyes staring back at me, an energy buzzing between us. In our own bubble, we'd sat staring at each other for a moment, both in a daze. I glanced from his eyes to his lips and I felt the deep connection building between us.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he slowly leaned towards me, and I moved closer to him in anticipation of our kiss.

His touch ignited a fire burning brightly within my body, our lips moving together sensually. I'd felt whole the instant we touched and empty again after pulling back.

I'd been on my own for four years after the death of my parents and never thought I would ever love another person again. Garrett Thomas was the exception. He quickly became my unintentional hero, then friend, a lover, and a week later after asking the captain to marry us, my husband.

His family didn't warm up to the idea of our marriage, but they attended our wedding to support their brother. I couldn't really blame them, but I hoped in time they'd come to love me. In return, I prayed my heart would learn to return it, too.

For now, though, Garrett was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Would I marry Garrett that quickly after meeting him? Nope. Edward? Yes.**

**We're almost to the end of our snippets. We both only have one each left to post, and then we'll just add on if ever we feel inspired in the future. The majority of these were written last fall and winter to try to keep the written fairy happy. **

**Speaking of writing, one of the drabbles called, '_The Past is the Present'_ was a preview for our next story. Sure, it would have been nice if we told you when we posted, but since we're not always _that_ nice, we kept it a secret. Um, sorry? LOL **

**We still have no timeline when we'll begin posting '_Remember When'_, but until then, you'll be given a nice surprise. Many of you asked for a continuation of '_Criminal'_ (the first drabble posted for Snippety Snippets). I'm super proud to announce Jadsmama has been working her ass off writing the remainder of the story. Once the last few chapters are beta'd by Jessypt, she'll begin posting it as a new story here under JadedLadies. Make sure you have us on Author's Alert if you'd like to read it.**

**As you know, FFn hasn't been working properly. This goes for review replies as well. Even though we have only been able to reply sporadically, we truly read and love every word you write.**

**Have a _hoppy_ Easter. *giggles***


	36. Making Memories

Prompt Name: Making Memories

Written By: Jadsmama

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here: http:/photobucket(dot)com/snippetysnippets

_**Thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing, but especially for her wisdom and advice.**_

_**Many thanks to Tanglingshadows for pre-reading and to my partner in crime Ladysharkey1 for her continuous support and encouragement of everything I do.**_

* * *

><p>We sat on the dock of the lake in complete silence, mesmerized by the panoramic view in front of us.<p>

I had my foot touching his leg, aching to feel the closeness of his body in some capacity. I knew that was all I would get from him with the curious eyes of my family close by.

The lake had always brought me peace, allowing me to relax without a care in the world, and I was thankful for the simple caress Edward granted… even if I wanted more.

Despite the fact I'd aged and my appearance had changed with each return, the lake never did. It had looked the same since the first visit I made there as a young child.

Seeing that it was timeless, made me appreciate everything it had witnessed in my lifetime. It saw me teeter at the waters edge as a little girl, too scared to get close without holding onto my father's leg. It was my stomping ground, when I followed Rose Hale around when I was thirteen; I was desperate to fill out a bikini like she did. The summer before my senior year, it was privileged enough to bear witness to a hot make out session with the lifeguard, the one who just happened to be in college.

I planned to continue to allow this place to hold a spot in my heart and share in important times of my life. That was why I'd brought Edward there.

The slow current of the water would come and go as it met the sandy shoreline. Trees encircled the lake, projecting the aroma of pine with the breeze. Boats would maneuver around each other, allowing skiers to feel the wind against their face and the spray to hit their bodies. It was a landscape that I didn't need to see to visualize; it would be etched into my brain for a lifetime.

Of all the places at the lake, the rough wooden planks at the dock was my favorite. It was the place I could let my worries go, allowing the majestic sight to overpower me.

Each time I sat there I was reminded of how much beauty was in our world and whatever worry I may have had prior to sitting down, was insignificant. If the elements of the lake could stand against whatever element came its way over time, so could I.

"This place is almost as beautiful as you," Edward softly said. "Thanks for letting me be a part of it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is my last snippet to post my friends. I've loved sharing these random drabbles with you all, and you never know when I'll be back with more.<strong>_

_**Thank you so much for sticking with us and sharing with your thoughts along the way, we've loved hearing from everyone one of you. **_

_**Have your tissues ready for Ladysharkey1's post next week; she's taken us on an emotional roller coaster one last time!**_

_**Jadsmama **_


	37. Skin

**Prompt name:** Skin

**Written by:** ladysharkey1

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Bella / Edward

**Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** PhotoBucket(dot)com/SnippetySnippets and on Twitter

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, but it owns us. Inspired by Rascal Flatts "_Skin (Sarabeth)", which brought me to tears when I'd first heard it years ago._

Jadsmama, Jessypt and tanglingshadows hold my hand and give me confidence. Mucho love for them…

* * *

><p><strong>*BPOV*<strong>

"Isabella, sweetheart, Edward will be here soon. Are you about ready?" my mom called out from downstairs. Even though I loved him and was glad he was coming, I couldn't help but feel guilty he was spending one of the biggest nights of his life with me. An important rite of passage would forever be remembered by my frightening circumstances.

I tried to push my negative thoughts away.

"Where else would I be?" he questioned that morning as he held me while I cried. I needed to push those feelings away, because they minimized his love for me, and that wasn't fair to either of us.

I'd woken up and stayed tucked in bed for a few more minutes while I let my stomach settle. My current therapy was working, but it left me feeling tired and sore, and more often than not, sicker than I did without it. The nausea, vomiting and near constant headaches were the worst. To add to my despair, although I prayed God would spare me from it, I reached up and patted my disheveled and thinning hair. Turning over onto my side, I noticed clumps scattered across my pillow and reached out to touch them. As soon I my fingers glided across the soft strands, I felt tears flowing down my cheeks.

I cried for the loss of my hair, but more importantly, what would happen if the treatment didn't work.

I wasn't ready to die.

I had to live with a new reality: my dreams might never come true and the life I'd planned with Edward could slip through my fingertips like the strands I gathered tightly in my hands.

Edward deserved to have the life of freedom and choices. Being tied down by a sick, and possibly, dying girlfriend wasn't what was best for him. He wasn't even eighteen, and I had done nothing to help him accomplish his goals. I wanted him to go to college and make something of himself, not sit around holding my hand. Edward needed to work towards a future he deserved.

The only thing I had planned was my next radiation treatment. Until we learned if my treatments were working, college was on hold for me.

I sobbed into my blankets at the thought of losing him and knowing I had to let him go. It was bad enough my parents were forced to care for me; I wouldn't make Edward give up his life for me, too.

"Oh, Bella," my mom whispered as she suddenly entered my bedroom and pulled me to her. "Are you okay? Do you hurt?" She tucked my head under her chin and rocked me in a soothing motion. I slowly got myself under control again and showed her my hair.

Cupping my palms together, I lifted them higher as my hands shook. "I lost more of my hair. I don't even look like a girl anymore."

I imagined how I appeared to others…pale, too thin, and extremely tired, like I hadn't slept for a century.

Bald spots on my scalp.

Not pretty enough for my handsome boyfriend.

"I need to call Edward and tell him I can't go to Prom with him anymore. He deserves to stand next to someone who's as beautiful as he is." I felt tears running over my eyelids and trailing down my face. She reached up to wipe them with her thumbs and pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"I have to let him move on, Mom. He needs to be a normal teenager and date a girl who can go out to movies and parties, not one that has to spend more time with doctors and in hospitals than with him. And he definitely does not need a girl who is losing all of her hair and is getting balder by the day." I sucked in a much-needed breath. "I'm not going tonight."

I heard a noise by the door and saw my dad turn and walk away, leaving me alone with my mom. I had no idea he had been watching us, but the look on his face solidified my earlier thoughts of trying to hide my fears. His pain was carved onto his face, and it broke my heart. He'd taken my illness harder than anyone. I had been a daddy's girl my entire life, and my pain was his. Charlie was my strength and attended every doctor's visit with me and my mom.

It had been four months since I'd been diagnosed with Leukemia. After falling and hurting my wrist while playing volleyball in gym, I'd been left with a purple bruise on my forearm. Three weeks had passed, and it hadn't faded much. My mom was concerned and had taken me to see Edward's dad, my pediatrician. Sure, dating my doctor's son was awkward at the beginning, but we quickly got over it.

Dr. Cullen had run a few tests, then some more, and after a couple of days, sent me to see a specialist in Port Angeles. Within two weeks of my first visit, and after a painful bone marrow biopsy, I started an aggressive cancer regimen with a combination of chemotherapy and radiation treatments.

When Edward wasn't in class, he was by my side. He put songs on my iPod, loaded books onto my Kindle, wrote me poetry and fixed my snacks. Edward watched movies while I slept with my head on his lap, waking only when he would carry me up to my room at night.

My parents adored him as much as his parents loved me. Esme and Carlisle stopped over daily to see me and for him to check my vitals and weight; there wasn't a day that went by without him caring for me. One night I'd asked Carlisle why he spent so much time at our house after he'd finished taking my blood pressure, and he told me it was because I was a daughter to him.

I'd held my guilty tears back until I was alone in bed that night. It was just another person who had to stop their life for me.

I held onto my mom for a while after I'd poured out my heart, until I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. As he sat on the bed, I turned towards Edward and climbed onto his lap.

"It's alright, baby, I've got ya." I heard the click of my door closing as my mom left us alone. He tipped my chin and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips as he whispered, "I love you, Bella."

What he did next surprised me. He shifted me off his lap and tugged my tightly grasped hands open. Pulling the hair from my grip, he said, "You know you're the most beautiful girl in the world to me. This…" He held up the strands of hair, walked over to the trashcan, tossed the clumps into it, and continued, "Isn't what makes you pretty to me. I love you for a million different reasons, and I promise I'll give you a reason every single day of forever."

Edward sat back down next to me. "It's just hair." He held me quietly for a moment. "I'm gonna take care of you."

I felt my chest tighten at his words but knew what I had to do. He needed his life back, and I wouldn't let him waste every day of the rest of his life on some sick girl. I loved him enough to want more for his future.

"Edward, I know you love me, but you have to let me go." I took a deep breath and sat up straighter, effectively moving farther away from him. "We need to break up, so you can go find someone who can be everything that you need. I can't let you waste your life sitting around holding a bald girl's hand. You need to leave," I whispered. My heart was breaking, and I refused to look into his face. I knew I was hurting him, but if he stayed, chances were he'd hate me later for ruining his hopes and dreams.

_I don't want to become a cancer to his future, _I thought.

I felt Edward's body tense next to me, and then he reached for my hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promised you that I would love you forever. You're the love of my life-"

I interrupted him. "How can I be the love of your life? You're only seventeen years old. You haven't even dated anyone else," I whisper-yelled in frustration.

"You're right, I haven't, but do you love me, Bella?" he asked quietly.

"What? Of course, I love you, but that's not the point, Edward," I said in a quiet plea. He needed to accept my new reality and move on.

"You're right, it's not. The point is that even your dad understands how much we love each other. Charlie called me this morning and asked me to come over. He knew when he heard you crying the only person who could help you get through this was me. I'll never leave you, Bella, and I refuse to let you push me away. I gave you my heart, and we'll get through this bullshit together. It's just hair, baby. You're alive and fighting, and that's what matters."

I wiped my tears away and pulled Edward into a fierce hug. I would always be okay with him by my side. I just prayed I didn't drag him down with me.

Leaning back, Edward was laughing and said, "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" I answered as I tightened my grip around him.

"Will you be my date? For Prom?" He cracked a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, I'll be your date, silly boy." I kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Sorry for being mean before. I just want what's best for you, too," I said sincerely.

"You _are_ what's best for me, Bella Swan. I just need to get it through your thick skull," he laughed as he gently laid me down and we made out like the teenagers we were.

_****Skin****_

We spent the following hour kissing and talking, and he fed me my breakfast. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the love we shared. I should've known he would never leave me and I was stupid to have tried to push him away.

"Do you want me to call Alice?" he asked softly.

Edward and I had spoken weeks earlier that when the time came I would just shave my head. I had the option of wearing a wig, but had decided against it.

"Yeah," I answered with no emotion.

He lifted my hand and kissed my palm. "We'll get through this together. You and me."

Within a half hour Alice arrived, and with my family around me and Edward holding my hand, she used the hair clippers and buzzed my remaining hair away. I watched as it floated to the floor around me.

It was _just_ hair.

Alice and Edward ate lunch with us and stayed to watch a movie until it was time for them to leave to get ready for the dance. I had only cried once that afternoon; their presence was calming to me.

I heard a knock on my door and it brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up from my mirror and found my dad standing in the hallway.

"It's a quarter to seven, Bells. You about ready? That boy will be here any minute," my dad said with false aggravation. He was playing his role as the over-protective dad, but I knew better.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who called _that boy_ this morning." I laughed for the first time all day.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in already. Just because I called him doesn't mean I'm ready to let him steal you away from me any time soon," my dad grumbled and cleared his throat, "You look beautiful."

I looked down and ran my hand over my blue dress. "Thanks." I reached up and touched my head. "I wish I could've lasted just one more day, though."

Charlie crossed the room quickly and pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this, and I'd switch places with you in a heart beat if I could. But don't doubt how much we love you and how pretty you are. You're going to make _Edward_ speechless."

He hugged me tightly, and I could hear his heart beating quickly underneath his flannel shirt. "He cares for you, and as much as I'd like to pretend otherwise, I know how much he loves you. I've watched him hover over you and whisper to you while you're sleeping. You could turn into an ogre, and you'd still be his princess," he laughed while reminding me of my favorite movie growing up.

"I know, and I love him too, Daddy. I'd say he deserves someone more than me, but he'd kick my butt for saying it again."

"Damn right, I will," Edward interrupted. "Sorry, sir," he added after a pause for using bad language in front of him. The sheepish look on his face made me giggle.

My dad laughed as he kissed my forehead and left us alone.

My eyes traveled from the tips of his shiny black shoes, traveling up his long legs and flawlessly cut tuxedo, to his dazzling green eyes. He had never been more handsome to me. His jacket showed off his masculine curves and the dark-blue tie matched my dress perfectly.

"A baseball hat, Edward, really?" I asked as I walked towards him. His eyes roamed from my head to toes and he stood there without saying another word. I looked behind him and saw my mom standing there watching, her camera dangling from her fingers. "You're not wearing a hat to our Prom."

Thanks to my shoes, I didn't have to stretch up too high to press my lips against his. The sudden contact was all it took to break his daze. I reached up and grabbed his hat to remove it and gasped.

I leaned back suddenly and was stunned into silence.

Standing before me was a bald Edward. He had shaved his unruly, bronze hair for me. I stood there in shock.

"Edward," I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure he would hear me.

He stepped forward and pressed his lips to mine, pulling me against his chest tightly as we cried together. I could hear my parents' sniffles coming from behind us.

"See, it's just hair, Bella." Edward pulled me impossibly closer, and we touched our foreheads together, looking deeply into one another's eyes. My hands glided up his back and rubbed his smooth, newly shaved head while he touched mine lovingly. We stood with our arms wrapped around each other's head, gently feeling the skin until my parents reminded us of the time. I'd never loved him more.

Later, after touching up my makeup and countless pictures, we arrived at the school and entered the decorated gym to the sounds of clapping and cheers. My face blushed, and I had goose bumps on my skin as various emotions flashed through me, the strongest one being acceptance.

As Edward and I twirled around and around together in the middle of the dance floor, an excited Alice called out to me.

"Bella!"

I turned to her and instantly began crying.

Standing before us was a bald Alice and Jasper, and for a moment, I wasn't scared by the challenges I knew were coming.

"Alice," Edward said in a surprised whisper. "Jasper." He took a jagged breath and reached out to shake Jasper's hand. "Thanks, man. I can't believe you guys did this for us."

I reached up to wipe away a tear and held onto my reason for fighting even tighter.

Jasper turned his eyes to me. "He's not the only person who loves you, Swan."

I knew in that moment, looking between them, I would beat this disease with Edward, my parents and the love of my closest friends by my side. When I had a bad day, I knew they'd be there with their strong arms to support me whenever I'd need it. Love was the best medicine.

The four of us danced; we spun around and around with no cares in the world, and at times, he had me kick my shoes off to stand on his feet for support. The smiles on the faces of my fellow classmates surprised me. I'd expected to be laughed at or shunned; instead, I felt supported. Unexpectedly normal.

Edward doted on me and only left my side to get us drinks. I needed to sit down and rest often but enjoyed watching my classmates. He removed his tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around me as a chill ran through my body.

We chose not to stay for the entire event, because he didn't want me to tire myself out too much. After driving to his house, Dr. Cullen assured a worried Edward I was fine, and I fell asleep on his bed while he read from the book of poetry he'd written for me.

His words would heal me from the inside out.

_****Skin****_

_5 years later_

"Bells, are you sure about this? We can sneak out the back door, and no one would realize until we're long gone and it's too late to stop us," my dad said with mischievous eyes and a smile on his face as I looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Behave before I tell Mom what you just said, old man." I applied my final coat of lipstick, smiling at him.

"She doesn't scare me." He looked behind him quickly and whispered, "Much."

I laughed and turned around to hug him. I had the best dad in the world.

My cancer treatments had been a long, tough journey for all of us. There were many ups and downs and days I could barely get out of bed, but Edward was by my side every day. He'd been my rock and never wavered in his care. Edward also never let his hair grow longer during that time either.

Today was our wedding day.

I still couldn't believe how much our lives had changed in the two years I'd been in remission. I began taking some nursing classes at the local community college, and Edward changed from being a part-time to full-time student. I had a hard time convincing him not to put his education on hold after our high school graduation. He wanted to be by my side as much as possible, but after many discussions and fights, Edward relented and took a few business classes each semester.

We still had a long way to go before either of us earned a degree, but we had no regrets.

Our love was made stronger after each challenge we conquered; my health being the biggest one.

I hugged my dad one last time and grabbed the bouquet of wildflowers I had picked earlier in the morning and tied with a white satin ribbon.

"Ready," I said, never more sure of anything in my life.

My dad and I walked barefoot down the sandy aisle, my tea-length white dress fluttering in the breeze. Edward, in a light summer suit, was waiting, his smile wide and just as beautiful as ever.

We smiled through our vows, and Edward used them as another opportunity to tell me yet again why he loved me – as had been his tradition since Prom. As we held hands and kissed for the first time as husband and wife, I knew our biggest dream had already come true.

We both had hair again.

A stranger might think something as simple as feeling your hair blowing in the breeze on your wedding day was a funny thing to be happy about, but to us, it meant I was healthy and alive and, most importantly, we were at the beginning of the next stage of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you gasp when Edward shaved his hair for her too? _***sigh***_ We all need an Edward in our lives.

Cancer sucks! Help find a cure…no one is immune to this devastating disease.

We appreciate every person who has read and encouraged us along the way. As we mentioned when we first began posting, we never intended to share these publically, but we're super glad we did. You all made it worth it.

Guess what? Today is the second anniversary of the first time we met! **Happy anniversary, Rhomama, I love you so fucking much!**

Speaking of Jadsmama, she will begin posting the continuation of Criminal on May 2nd every Wednesday and Saturday independently from Snippety Snippets. If you want to read it, you'll need to put us on author alert or you'll miss out; and you **DON'T** want to miss out because it's awesome! It's completely written and beta'd so she's ready to go! Teasers will be posted on _The Fictionators_ and _PicTease_ blogs on Monday and also on _Twitter_ on Fridays. Follow us on _Twitter_ JadedLadies2. Character pictures will be posted on our _PhotoBucket_ as necessary.

DON'T MISS OUT…JADSMAMA MADE ME ENJOY READING A JAMES AND VICTORIA STORY. GRRR

Thanks once again to Katie and Jess for their help, but especially for their friendship.


End file.
